


Everything To Me

by httydobsessed13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httydobsessed13/pseuds/httydobsessed13
Summary: MODERN AU:Henry (Hiccup) is a single dad with his daughter, Hailey. He works two jobs to keep a good living for them. Hailey's mom, Camille ( Camicazi from the books) left when Hailey was still a baby. Henry's mom, Valerie (Valka) does her best to help her son and granddaughter.Astrid moves into the apartment beside Henry and Hailey, after splitting up with her abusive ex-fiance, Sean (Snotlout). Astrid gets a job at the same coffee shop as Henry as well.They become friends and soon there's a spark, but will either of them want to let it burn into something bigger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this story and others on my wattpad account - same username. 
> 
> Hey, my readers!!
> 
> This story has been on my mind a lot and I have some friends that are excited about it, so I decided to start it.
> 
> This is a modern AU.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Hiccup is a single father and trying to take care of him and his daughter when Astrid moves into the apartment beside them and ends up getting a job at the same coffee shop that Hiccup works at. They become friends and soon a spark is ignited. But will they want it to burn and become something more?
> 
> NAMES:  
> Hiccup - Henry (They call him Hiccup as a nickname)  
> Astrid - Astrid (New to Berk, a new friend to Hiccup - soon to be more than that)  
> Camicazi - Camille (Hiccup's ex-girlfriend)  
> Hailey - Hailey (Hiccup's daughter)  
> Valka - Valerie (Hiccup's mom)  
> Gobber - Gary (Hiccup's boss and family friend)  
> Heather - Heather (Astrid's Best Friend)  
> Fishlegs - Frederick (Freddie - Hiccup's best friend)  
> Tuffnut - Torben (Hiccup's friend)  
> Ruffnut - Reagen (Hiccup's friend)  
> Snotlout - Sean ( Astrid's abusive ex-fiance)  
> Brad - Brad (Camille's boyfriend)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hailey! Let's go, sweetie!" Hiccup called to his daughter.

"I'm coming." A small female voice said trying to get her pink backpack on her back. "Daddy, can you help me?"

Hiccup smiled at his daughter and kneeled down and helped her get her backpack on properly.   
  


"There. Now let's go." He said standing up and taking his daughter's hand. They left the apartment and Hiccup locked the door. Hailey peeked into the apartment beside there's since the door was open. 

"Daddy, why's it open?" She asked. Hiccup glanced in seeing some boxes. 

"Someone is probably moving in sweetie. That means a new neighbour." He told her as they walked to the elevator.

"I hope they're nice!" Hailey said as they got into the elevator. Hiccup smiled. 

"Don't forget, Grandma is picking you up after school today, okay? I have to work till dinner time." Hiccup told his daughter. 

They were outside walking to the car now. Hailey sighed.

"Okay. I wanted to play with you today." She said sounding a little sad. Hiccup helped her into her car seat, buckling her in.

"We can play tomorrow after school. Okay, sweetie?" Hiccup told her and kissed her head. 

"Okay, daddy." She said. Hiccup smiled and closed her door before getting into the driver's seat and driving off to bring her to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Hiccup dropped Hailey off and then went to work. He grabbed his apron and put it on. He was about to go out on the floor when his boss called to him. 

"Hiccup!" Gary called. Hiccup looked at him. "My office." 

Hiccup went to the office and sat down. 

"What's up?" Hiccup asked. Gary was a good friend of Hiccup's mom and knew Hiccup since he was a child. He was like a dad to him. Hailey even called him Uncle Gary. 

"I have a new girl I hired coming in on Saturday and I need you to train her for me." Gary said.

"I'm supposed to spend the day with Hailey though." Hiccup said. 

"Can't Camille take her?" Gary asked. Camille was Hiccup's ex-girlfriend and Hailey's mother. She only took Hailey once in a while for a visit, but she really didn't care for her daughter at all. Hailey didn't really like going to see her either.

"I can ask her. But I'm not making any promises. You know how she is with seeing Hailey. Every visit is a battle and practically forced." Hiccup said. Gary sighed. 

"I'm asking you because you're the best worker here, but if you can't I get it," Gary said. "Your daughter comes first."

"I'll ask Cami, and I'll ask my mom. I'll get back to you." Hiccup said and got up to go start his shift. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After work Hiccup was driving to his mom's to pick up Hailey. He called Camille on the phone on his way there. 

"Hello?" Camille said.

"Hey Camille, it's Hiccup." Hiccup said. 

"Oh, hi."

"I needed to ask you something." 

"What's up?"

"Are you able to take Hailey on Saturday? I have to train someone at work." 

"Hiccup, it's not my weekend yet. You know I only take her the last weekend of the month. Besides, I'm going away with Brad this weekend." 

"Cami, it's one day. Just for a few hours."

"I said no. It's not like she's gonna want to see me anyway. She doesn't exactly like me."

"Well maybe if you would take her more often and spend more time with her instead of your stupid boyfriend, you would have a better relationship with her."

"At least I have another relationship going. Unlike you." 

"Oh, I'm sorry I care more about our daughter and providing for her than dating someone right now." 

"You're the one who wanted her." 

"Yeah, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the one who walked out Cami." 

"I'm aware of that. I don't want the little brat anyway." 

Hiccup heard that and got mad. 

"She's not a brat! If you don't want anything to do with her, fine. I'll go to court and ask for full custody." 

"Fine. I'm not taking her this Saturday, and you can forget about her visit this month too."

Hiccup sighed. 

"Cami, don't do that. Hailey likes seeing you."

"No, she doesn't. All she does is ask for you when she's here. If you want full custody that's fine with me. The quicker she's out of my life the better." 

"Fine." Hiccup said and hung up on her. He pulled into his mom's driveway and sighed. He calmed himself down before getting out of the car to go get Hailey. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup walked into his mom's house and closed the door. He walked into the kitchen and Valka was making some dinner.   
  


"Hey, mom." He said sighing. Valerie looked at him.

"You okay?" She asked. 

"Can you watch Hailey for a few hours on Saturday? Gary wants me to train someone at work." He asked.

"Sure." Valerie said.   
  


"I asked Cami, but that didn't go well. Went as far as me telling her I'm just going to file for full custody." 

Valerie stopped what she was doing and looked at him. 

"Really?" She asked. Hiccup nodded. 

"It's not like it will be any different. I mean Hailey only sees her mom once a month anyway." 

"True. But what are you going to tell Hailey?"   
  


"I'll figure it out." 

"Daddy!" Hailey said running into the kitchen. Hiccup smiled and picked her up hugging her. 

"Hey, sweetheart. How was school?" 

"It was okay." She said. Hiccup smirked. 

"You two staying for dinner?" Valerie asked. 

"Can we?" Hailey looked at her dad. 

"Sure sweetie." Hiccup said putting her down again. Hailey ran off to play with her grandma's dog, a Husky named Cloudjumper. 

"I'm thinking of getting me and Hailey a dog." Hiccup said.

"Really? Well, you know you're allowed to come by the pet store anytime." Valerie told her son. 

Hiccup's mom ran a pet store for animals. Abused, lost, people not wanting them, or can't take care of them, injured. Any kind of animal. She had all kinds of cats and dogs, some fish, birds, bunnies, hamsters, ferrets, any kind of animal. She even had a friend of hers that ran a farm for injured horses and farm animals like cows, pigs, goats, and chickens.

Hailey loved going to the pet store and the farm. She was always asking if they could get a pet but it just wasn't in their budget right now and Hiccup felt bad. But he knew that if Hailey's mom wasn't going to be in her life at all anymore, she was gonna need someone else to have around besides just him and his mom. Hailey adored Cloudjumper and would spend hours playing with the husky. Cloudjumper knew to be gentle with her as well. 

After a while, Valerie had dinner ready and the three of them sat down and ate. Hiccup and Hailey went home after and Hailey was peeking into the open door next to theirs again while Hiccup was unlocking it. 

"Daddy! There's a pretty lady in there." Hailey said spotting a blonde haired girl putting some books on a shelf. 

"Hailey, it's not polite to look into some else's apartment. Come on, you need to put your pj's on and brush your teeth." Hiccup told her and opened the door. 

Hailey gave Hiccup her backpack so he could empty it and make her lunch for the next day while she went to her room and got her pj's on. She went into the bathroom and got her stool to stand on to reach the sink. 

"Daddy! I need help!" Hailey called. Hiccup came to the bathroom and put some of her bubblegum tasting toothpaste on her bright pink toothbrush and helped her brush her teeth. They went back to her room and Hiccup helped her to bed. 

Hiccup read her story and tucked her in and said goodnight. Hiccup gave her, the stuffed dragon that she loved to sleep with. Hailey snuggled it and went to go to sleep. Hiccup walked out and left her door open a little bit for her. He went back to the kitchen and finished making her lunch and emptying her bag. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astrid was grabbing some books and putting them up on her bookshelf when she heard a little girl's voice. 

"Daddy! There's a pretty lady in there." 

Followed by a male's voice.

"Hailey, it's not polite to look into some else's apartment. Come on, you need to put your pj's on and brush your teeth."

Astrid smiled to herself knowing it was probably her neighbours. The landlord had told her there was a single dad that lived with his four-year-old daughter next door and that they are very sweet.

She continued to put books on her shelf when one of them fell and crashed to the floor. 

"Damn it." She said sighing. She picked up all the books putting them to the side and looked at the shelf.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a show when he heard a crash and "Damn it!" from the wall behind him. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Hiccup got up and answered it. 

"Hi, I know you don't know me. But do you have a drill? My bookshelf came apart on me." Astrid said. 

Hiccup nodded. 

"Yeah I have one, do you need help?" He asked going to the closest nearby and grabbing the drill.

"If you don't mind." Astrid said. 

"Not at all. It shouldn't take too long." He said and they went into her apartment. 

Hiccup and Astrid went over to the bookshelf and Hiccup helped her put it back together and made sure it was good. 

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She said. 

"You're welcome. So are you new here?" He asked. She nodded. 

"Yeah, new to Berk. Well, kind of new. I lived here when I was a kid for a little while but then we moved. But I came back because I had to get away from someone." Astrid told him.

Hiccup nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoy it." He said heading to the door. 

"Thank you, umm..." She said. 

"Henry, but people call me Hiccup." He said.

"I'm Astrid. It was nice to meet you." 

"You too."

He went back into his apartment and put the drill away. He went back to his spot on the couch. 

_'Astrid.'_  he thought.  _'She seems nice.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Astrid finished putting her books on the shelf and then got ready for bed and laid down. 

_'Hiccup.'_  She thought.  _'He's kind of cute.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Here is chapter 2!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It was Saturday morning and Hiccup was bringing Hailey to his mom's place. They got there and he helped Hailey out of the car and inside the house.   
  


"Cloudjumper!" Hailey said running off to find the dog. 

"I'll be over around lunch to pick her up." Henry told his mom. 

"Alright, do you want me to feed her?" Valerie asked.   
  
"No, it's okay. I'll take her out after. I told her we would spend the afternoon together." Hiccup said. 

"Okay, have a good shift." Valerie said. Hiccup left and headed to work.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Gary! I'm here. Where is the new person I'm training." Hiccup said walking into the office to see Astrid.   
  


"Hiccup?" She said.   
  
"Astrid?" Hiccup said and looked at Gary.   
  
"You two know each other?" Gary asked.   
  


"Not really. Astrid is my new neighbour in the apartment beside mine." Hiccup said.   
  
"Oh. Well, hopefully, you two will get along well, if you're going to be living next door and working together." Gary said. "Hiccup, start her training."   
  


"Right, come on." Hiccup said and Astrid followed him. 

Hiccup showed her how to take orders and serve customers, how to do the cash and make drinks and everything else she needed to know. 

They finished a little early and Hiccup didn't have to leave yet, so they sat down with their own coffees.   
  


"So, why did you move here?" Hiccup asked.   
  


"Um, well, it's kind of a long, personal story. But basics, I was in a really bad relationship with someone and needed to get out. Some of the people helping me suggested I move away and start over somewhere else. So I came here." Astrid said. "I found the apartment, and saw the shop was hiring, so I figured I would just work for a while." 

"Nice. I've been working here since I was sixteen. Gary is a family friend of ours."   
  


"Ours?" Astrid asked.  _'I hope he doesn't mean a girlfriend.'_ she thought. 

"Well, he was really close with my dad. Gary is like a second dad to me. My dad passed away when I was twenty in an accident. I have my mom, and my four-year-old daughter, Hailey." 

"I'm sorry about your dad. What about Hailey's mom?"   
  


"Camille, she left when Hailey was only a few months old. She didn't even want a child. So when she got pregnant, I told her I wanted to keep the baby, but she wanted an abortion. So we talked and after a while, the doctors said it was too late into the pregnancy to have one. She wasn't too pleased but said she would try to be a mom. But she bailed a couple months later. I only stay in touch with her for Hailey's sake. Hailey sees her mom once a month, but her mom doesn't seem to care about her at all, so I'm going to file for full custody." Hiccup said.   
  
"Wow. That's a lot." Astrid said.   
  


"Yeah, sorry... didn't mean to spill everything out." Hiccup said.   
  


"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." She smiled. Hiccup smiled.   
  


"Well, I guess I'll see you around. I have to go pick up Hailey from my mom's. I'm taking her out for lunch and then whatever she wants to do for fun today." Hiccup said. Astrid smiled.   
  


"Bye." Astrid said.   
  


Hiccup got up and left.   
  
Astrid sighed.  _'He's so sweet.'_ she thought.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup and Hailey were sitting in a restaurant. Hailey took a bite of hamburger, which was bigger than her small mouth.   
  


"Mmm!" Hailey said after swallowing it. Hiccup smiled.   
  
"You like it? He asked her. Hailey nodded. 

 

"I like our lunch dates, daddy."   
  


"Me too, munchkin." He said as Hailey tried fitting her burger in her mouth again.  "what do you want to do today?" He asked her. 

  
Hailey grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth, missing half of the mess.   
  


"Umm, something with animals?"   
  


"Sure. Do you want to go to the zoo or the aquarium?"   
  
"Umm, the aquarmiam." Hailey said, pronouncing it wrong. Hiccup smiled. 

  
"Okay sweetheart. Finish up you're food, and then we can go."   
  
Hailey nodded and took another bite of her burger well Hiccup ate his own burger too.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the aquarium and got inside. Hiccup was holding Hailey's hand while they walked around.   
  


"Daddy! Look!" Hailey said running to the glass wall to see some of the fish. "Wow!"   
  


Hiccup followed her and knelt down beside her to her level. Some of the fish came up close to the glass and Hailey put her hand on it where they were and was just captivated by them. Something else grabbed her attention and she walked along the glass tank and watched all the fish, and stingrays, and some small sharks, swim around all th coral.  She heard a little kid giggling and looked over.   
  


"Mommy! Look at the fishes." The child said. The child's mom knelt down and hugged the child and kissed their head. Hailey frowned a little.   
  
Hiccup noticed and looked where Hailey was looking. 

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her. 

"Am I ever gonna have a real mommy?" Hailey asked looking at her dad. Hiccup felt his heart sank realizing she was starting to notice that other kids had two parents or a mom that was around a lot.   
  
"You have a mommy." He said.   
  


"Not one that lives with us, and gives me kisses and hugs or tucks me in, or tells me stories, or that you love." Hailey looked at the fish in the tank. "Even the fishies have mommy's."   
  


Hiccup frowned. It broke his heart seeing his daughter so upset over this.   
  


"I don't like my mommy. She's mean to me." Hailey said. Hiccup looked at her.   
  


"Mommy's mean to you?" He asked. Hailey nodded.   
  


"She and the boy that lives with her, they don't like me. They tell me I can't have snacks when I'm hungry, I ask to watch a show or movie and they tell me no. Mommy tells me to go play in the playroom, but I don't have toys. Just paper and crayons. But I don't always want to color. Sometimes mommy will yell at me."   
  


"What does she say?" Hiccup asked and Hailey furrowed her eyebrows well staring at the fish in the tank. 

 

"She tells me to shut up, and says I'm a brat. She never says that she loves me, I've even heard her say she wishes I wasn't hers or doesn't want me around. She's glad that you have me most of the time because she can't put up with me and my whining. The guy there yells at me too. I was crying one time, cause I wanted to come home and he said: "shut your damn mouth, I don't wanna listen to a stupid brat cry." Hailey was almost crying. "Mommy didn't do anything. She told me to shut up too and that she would smack me if I didn't stop."   
  


"Has mommy or her friend ever hit you?" Hiccup asked his daughter. Hailey looked at him with a tear falling from her eye and nodded. Hiccup looked shocked.   
  


"She's hit me on my cheek more than once, and her friend has hit me on the head and they grab my arms really tight, and it hurts."  Hailey said.   
  


"Sweetie, look at me," Hiccup says. Hailey looks at him. "I'm glad you told me, and I promise they won't hurt you ever again. Okay?" Hailey nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiccup hugged her back. "I love you, munchkin."   
  
"I love you too, daddy." Hailey said.   
  


"Now, let's go look at some penguins, okay?" Hiccup said. Hailey smiled and nodded.   
  
"Okay! Can I waddle like one there?" She asked. Hiccup chuckled and nodded.   
  


"Sure, sweetie." He said.   
  


Hailey started to waddle well Hiccup walked beside her to go see the penguins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!!!   
> Chapter 2 is done!   
> I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup and Hailey were walking down the hallway to their apartment when Hailey gasped and let go of Hiccup's hand running back to the elevator. Hiccup turned and watched her. 

 

"Hailey, what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I left my dragon in the up-and-down room." Hailey said not knowing the word elevator yet.   
  


"Honey, you'll have to wait for it to come back up." He said. Hailey sighed and sat on the floor in front of the elevator door staring at it.   
  


"Then, I'll stay right here." She said. Hiccup sighed.   
  


"Hailey, we don't have time for this..."   
  


"I need my dragon."   
  


"and I need food, we have somewhere to go tonight too. Let's go please." Hiccup said.   
  


"No."   
  
"Hailey Valerie Haddock." Hiccup said sternly. Hailey stayed where she was. Hiccup walked towards her when the elevator door opened. Hailey looked up and saw her dragon being held in the hands of a woman. Hailey stood up.   
  
"My dragon!" Hailey said. Astrid walked out of the elevator and smiled kneeling down to Hailey.   
  


"Is this yours? I found him on the floor. He's very cute." Astrid said. Hailey took her dragon and went quiet and looked at Hiccup.   
  
"What do you say?" Hiccup said.   
  
"Thank you." Hailey said and ran back to Hiccup. Astrid stood up.  
  


"You're welcome." Astrid said walking down the same way. She took out her keys and went into her apartment. Hailey saw her go in the apartment beside theirs.  Hiccup was staring at Astrid's door. 

"Daddy," Hailey said tugging on Hiccup's coat and looking up at him. Hiccup looked down at her.   
  
"What sweetheart," He said.   
  
"Are you going to open the door or just stare at the pretty lady's?" Hailey asked him. Hiccup looked back at the door.   
  
"Right, sorry sweetie." He said unlocking the door letting them in. Hailey took her shoes and coat off and ran to her room with her dragon. Hiccup closed the door and went into the kitchen to start on some supper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup made some spaghetti for dinner and put it on the table.   
  


"Hailey! Dinner!" Hiccup called.   
  


"Okay!" Hailey called from her bedroom. She lined up her animals on her bed. "You guys stay here and I'll be back." Hailey then left her room and went to the kitchen and climbed up onto the chair at the table. 

"Sgetti! Yay!" Hailey said picking up her fork. Hiccup smirked as they started to eat. 

Hiccup heard his phone go off and grabbed it seeing it who it was. He picked it up. Hailey saw him sigh and shake his head.   
  


"Okay, I'll see if I can get someone to watch her." Hiccup said. "Bye." He hung up.   
  


"Who was that?" She asked.   
  


"Just one of daddy's jobs. You can't come to the meeting sweetie, okay? They don't have anyone to watch you." Hiccup told his daughter.   
  


"Can't I just read some books?" She asked.   
  


"I'd rather just keep you here, you have to go to bed on time anyway. You have school tomorrow."  
  


"Who's gonna watch me?"   
  


"I'll figure that out, sweetie."   
  


They finished their dinner and Hiccup cleaned up Hailey. Hailey went back to her room and Hiccup started to clean dinner up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astrid was sitting on the couch eating her dinner watching TV when there was a knock at her door. She put her plate down and got up to answer it. She opened the door and smiled.   
  


"Hey, Hiccup."   
  
"Hey, can I ask you a favor." He said.   
  


"Sure, what's up."   
  
"I know we don't know each other very well yet, but I need someone to just hang out in the apartment while I go to a meeting for my other job, I have another job at the library, and they told me they have no one to watch Hailey there, so I wanted to ask if you could watch her for me?" He asked. "She'll be in bed by the time I leave, so you can just watch TV, I just need someone there." 

  
"Sure, that's fine. What time?" She asked. Hiccup looked at his phone seeing it was almost six.

"seven?"   
  
"Sure. I'll see you in a bit." Astrid said.   
  


"Thank you, I appreciate it." He told her and went back into his apartment.   
  


Astrid closed her door and went back to her dinner.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup helped Haliey get ready for bed and was tucking her in and saying goodnight.   
  
"I have to go to my meeting okay? So while you're sleeping, Astrid, the lady that lives next door, she's gonna be here. Alright?" Hiccup told Hailey.   
  


"Okay, daddy. Goodnight." Hailey said. 

 

"Goodnight sweetheart." Hiccup said kissing her head. Hailey snuggled her dragon and laid down and closed her eyes. Hiccup left her door open a little bit and Astrid knocked. He went and answered it. 

"Hey." Astrid said.   
  


"Hey, come on in." Hiccup said.   
  


Astrid came into the apartment."  
  


"So, I just put her to bed. She should be fine once she's sleeping, her door stays open a little bit, she doesn't like the dark and I haven't gotten her a nightlight yet. But, you can just watch TV." Hiccup said walking to the living room and Astrid behind him.   
  


He showed her how to use it.   
  


"Also, have whatever you want in the fridge or cupboards. Hailey sometimes has nightmares so if she does wake up, she might want a story or something to help go back to sleep. But other than that, she should be fine. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Hiccup said getting his stuff.   
  


"No problem." Astrid said.   
  


"I should be back by 10 at the latest. Actually, um, this might sound weird, can I have your number, just so if I need to text you or something, and you'll have mine just in case." He said. Astrid smiled and nodded.   
  


They exchanged numbers and Hiccup left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been about an hour or so and Astrid had a show on and was standing at Hiccup's bookshelf looking at the books he had. She saw a lot of books on inventions and architecture and having to build things. She saw some books about single parenting and being a single father, and some just for fun reading.   
  
"Daddy?!" Hailey called sounding sad.   
  


Astrid froze and looked towards Hailey's bedroom.   
  
"Daddy!" She called again. Astrid took a breathe and looked towards the bedroom, but before she could walk over. Hailey was at the door staring at Astrid.   
  


"You okay, Hailey?" Astrid asked.   
  


"Where's my daddy?"   
  


"He's not home yet. What's wrong?" Astrid said. Hailey held her dragon close.   
  


"I had a bad dream." Hailey said.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Astrid said. Hailey shook her head. "Come here." Astrid said walking to the couch. Hailey walked slowly to the couch and climbed up on it. Astrid picked up the remote and turned Netflix on and saw Hailey's account.   
  


"What do you want to watch?" Astrid asked. Hailey looked at her with her big green eyes.   
  
"Dragons show. It's my favorite." Hailey told her. Astrid smiled and turned on Hailey's show. Astrid got up from the couch and went to the kitchen and opened the freezer. She saw a tub of ice cream and smiled. She took it and got two bowls of ice cream made. She put the ice cream away and then brought the bowls over.   
  


"How about some ice cream?" Astrid said.   
  


"Really?" Hailey said excitedly. Astrid nodded and handed Hailey a bowl. 

They sat and ate their ice cream and Astrid looked at Hailey and smiled at her laughing at the show.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a little after ten when Hiccup came home. He put his stuff away and heard the TV on. He saw Hailey's door open and looked in the living room and smiled to himself. Hailey had fallen asleep on Astrid. Hiccup came over to the couch.   
  


"Hey." Hiccup said. Astrid looked up at him.   
  


"Hey. She woke up from a nightmare. So I just put her show on for her and we had some ice cream. Which I know you probably wouldn't like, but I didn't really know what to do." Astrid said.   
  


"It's fine." Hiccup said smiling. He bent down and picked up his sleeping daughter and brought her back to bed. Astrid turned off the TV and cleaned up the ice cream bowls. She was near the door when Hiccup closed Hailey's quietly.   
  


"Let me pay you." Hiccup said.   
  
"Oh, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Astrid said.   
  


"You sure?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded.   
  
"I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded.   
  


"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He said. "Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight." Astrid said leaving. Hiccup locked the door behind her and sighed.   
  


_'Don't fall for her, Hiccup.'_  He told himself. 

Astrid got inside her apartment and stood against the door for a moment.   
  


_'Don't fall for him, Astrid.'_ She told herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Hiccup and Hailey were sitting at the table eating breakfast.   
  
"I like Astrid. She's nice, can she watch me more often?" Hailey asked. Hiccup looked at his daughter and smiled.   
  


"We'll see. Did you know she works with daddy?" Hiccup said.   
  


"Really?! Can I come to the shop and see her?" Hailey asked.   
  
"Maybe after school. Grandma is picking you up today and bringing you to the coffee shop, alright?" He told her. Hailey nodded.   
  
After Hiccup dropped Hailey off he went to work and saw Astrid.   
  


"Hey, so I think you made Hailey fall in love with you by giving her that ice cream and watching her show last night." He said. Astrid smiled and laughed a little.   
  


"Oh really?" She said. 

"She thinks you're nice and she said she likes you and then asked me if you can watch her more often." Hiccup said. Astrid smiled. 

  
"Well, she is pretty cute. I think she gets that from her father." Astrid froze realizing what she said. "Anyway, gotta start." She walked to the front of the store to help a customer.   
  


Hiccup stared at her as she walked away.  _'she thinks I'm cute.'_  Hiccup thought.   
  


"Hiccup, let's go!" Gary called.   
  
"Coming!" Hiccup said and came out on the floor to work.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys go!!
> 
> Chapter 3 is done! 
> 
> Hiccup and Astrid are starting to like each other... let us see how this goes! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and.... chapter 4! 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost six months. Astrid and Hiccup had become good friends and Hailey loved having Astrid around. Astrid would watch Hailey for Hiccup sometimes and along with work, they were getting to know each other very well. 

Hiccup was in the process of getting full custody of Hailey but kept running into issues. 

Hiccup and Hailey were coming home with some groceries and Hailey ran ahead and got to the door. She heard yelling coming from Astrid's apartment and looked at Hiccup.   
  


"Why is she yelling daddy?" She said. Hiccup put a couple of the bags down and looked towards Astrid's door.   
  


"I don't know. But it's not our business. Come on, open the door for me." Hiccup said unlocking it.   
  


Hailey grabbed the doorknob and opened the door and held it for Hiccup while he brought the groceries into the kitchen when he finished, Hailey came to help put stuff away. The things Hiccup would let her anyway.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Astrid's Apartment**  
  


"Why are you even calling me about this?!" She yelled over the phone.   
  


"Because I worry about my daughter. You haven't spoken to me in months. What do you want me to do?" Astrid's mother said.   
  


"Do what I asked you to do. Which was to let me move on. I know you're upset about the break-up between Sean and I. But you don't even know half of what happened!" Astrid said. 

  
"Then tell me. He was a good guy Astrid, with money. You need that." Her mother said.   
  


"Wow, mom. That just makes me sound like a gold-digger, which I'm not. I don't care if he has lots of money or what you think of him. He was horrible to me but you wouldn't know that because you don't ever listen." 

"Can you at least tell me where you are?" Her mother asked. Astrid sighed.   
  


"I moved to back to Berk. But you're not getting my address." Astrid told her. Her mother sighed.   
  


"Alright. I'll talk to you soon." Her mother said.   
  


"Don't bother." Astrid said and hung up. She threw her phone onto the couch. "Ugh!" 

She stared at the wall for a moment and then picked up her phone and went and knocked on Hiccup's door.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hiccup's Apartment**

There was a knock at the door. Hiccup went and looked through the peephole seeing Astrid. He opened the door.   
  


"Hey." He said.   
  


"Hi, do you mind if I come in?" She asked.   
  
"Uh, sure. Is something wrong? Hailey heard you yelling when we got home like five minutes ago." Hiccup said.   
  


"Just my mom." Astrid said. Astrid had told Hiccup a little bit about her family and some stuff and Hiccup had done the same. They were becoming good friends and were there for each other when they needed someone.   
  


"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Hiccup asked her. "I was just gonna order some pizza."   
  
"Sure. Thanks." She said smiling.   
  


"Daddy!! I need help!" Hailey called. Hiccup came into the kitchen and saw Hailey struggling with the jug of milk. He grabbed it from her.   
  


"Grab the crackers. That isn't heavy." He told her. Hailey scurried off back to the grocery bag and grabbed the box of crackers to put in the cupboard. 

Astrid came and stood by the doorway.   
  


"Astrid!" Hailey said and ran over hugging her. Astrid smiled.   
  
"Hey Hailey, how are you?" Astrid asked.   
  


"I'm good." she said.   
  
After a while, when the groceries were put away, Hiccup ordered some pizza and they waited for it to get delivered. Hailey was playing in her room and Astrid was helping Hiccup set the table for supper. Astrid reached to put something on the table and Hiccup tripped slightly bumping into her.   
  
"Sorry." Hiccup said. They looked at each other making eye contact. Their faces only inches apart. They stayed like that for a minute when they heard a knock at the door and broke their trance. 

"I'll get it." Hiccup said being the first to move. Astrid watched him walk to the door and sighed. She walked the other way and went to get Hailey from her bedroom. Hailey and Astrid got to the table and Hiccup closed the door and brought the pizza to the table. He placed it down and opened the box and gave Hailey a piece. He served Astrid and himself as well. 

They ate and talked and then cleaned up. Astrid was helping Hiccup do dishes when Hailey came into the kitchen.   
  
"Can we watch a movie daddy?" Hailey asked. Hiccup thought for a moment. 

"Alright sweetie. Go pick one out, but you need to get into your pajamas first." He told her. 

"Okay!" Hailey said and ran to her room. Astrid smiled. 

"She's such a sweetheart." She said. Hiccup smiled. 

"Yeah, she's easy to take care of, which is really nice." He said. 

Astrid smirked and they finished the dishes and went to the living room to wait for Hailey. Hailey came running in and told Hiccup what movie she wanted. They had some popcorn and watched her movie and Hiccup put her to bed after. He joined Astrid back on the couch and put a different movie on for them. They sat and talked a bit and laughed and before they knew it, it was getting really late. 

 

"Thanks for dinner." Astrid said.   
  


"Any time. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiccup said. She nodded and went into her own apartment. They both locked their doors and sighed.   
  


They were falling hard for each other.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again. Apparently like some of you I can't seem to get enough of this story, because I don't think I've ever updated a story like this so often. Haha. 
> 
> I really am enjoying writing this story and am excited to see where I make it go as well. 
> 
> I also started classes again, so if I do become distant in updating, it's because I have assignments to do, which are (sadly) more important than updating a fanfiction. 
> 
> But I will be around. 
> 
> Only 41 days until HTTYD3: The Hidden World for Canada! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 5!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup and Astrid were working a shift at the coffee shop together. They were on there break and sitting in the back room eating some lunch. Hiccup had a magazine of kids toys and a notebook in front of him. Astrid looked at him.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.   
  
"Hailey's birthday is coming up. So I'm looking at ideas of what to get her. I usually give her this magazine and tell her to circle five things she likes and I pick one of them." He told her.   
  


"She only gets one present?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked down kind of ashamed.   
  


"Yeah, I can't afford to get her more. My mom and Gary always get her something too. But she's never had a birthday party either because I can't afford it, and I feel bad because she doesn't have a lot of friends, and I feel like that's part of the reason." Hiccup said.   
  


"I'm sorry," Astrid said. "I didn't mean it to be rude."   
  


"No, it's okay. It's nice to talk about it. I don't like bothering my mom about money because she would offer to pay for things and it teaches Hailey that her birthday and Christmas doesn't have to be all about gifts." He said. Astrid smirked.   
  


"Would you care if I got her something?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smirked.   
  


"If you want too." He told her.   
  


"Just tell me the things she circles in the magazine and what you're getting her." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded.   
  


"Will do. But we gotta get back to work." He said. They cleaned up and headed back out to the store.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Here daddy." Hailey said handing him the magazine. "I circled five."   
  


"Thank you sweetie." Hiccup said taking the magazine. "Come sit down for dinner."   
  
Hailey went to the table and Hiccup joined her bringing the bowl of pasta with him.   
  


"Is Astrid watching me tonight?" Hailey asked while Hiccup scooped some pasta onto her plate.   
  


"Yes, after supper. I have to go to my other job tonight." Hiccup told her.   
  


"Okay." Hailey said taking a bite of her food. Hiccup put pasta on his own and started to eat as well.   
  
After supper, Astrid came over so Hiccup could head to his second job. He was getting more shifts at the library and Astrid would watch Hailey sometimes in the evenings. Hailey said goodbye to her dad and Hiccup left.   
  
Astrid and Hailey were sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie.   
  


"Am I allowed to ask you something?" Hailey looked at Astrid.   
  
"Sure." Astrid said.   
  


"Do you like my daddy?" Hailey asked. Astrid froze.   
  


"What?" she looked at Hailey.   
  


"Do you like my daddy?" Hailey asked again. "You guys look like you like each other. It's how grandma and grandpa look at each other in pictures I've seen. They look so... what does daddy say, in love or something?" Hailey said. Astrid was shocked. She couldn't believe that this four-year-old was asking her if she liked her dad.   
  


"Your daddy and I like each other as friends." Astrid told her, also trying to convince herself that it was just a friend thing. Hailey climbed onto Astrids lap and looked her in the eyes.   
  


"Really? I might be only four but I'm pretty smart." Hailey said. Astrid smirked.   
  


"Well, did you ask your dad if he likes me?" Astrid asked staring at the four-year-old on her lap.   
  


"Not yet. But I'm going too." Hailey told her.   
  
"Oh? well, how about we watch the movie so you can go to bed." Astrid told her. Hailey sighed and climbed off of Astrid and sat beside her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late when Hiccup came back. He came inside and saw Astrid sitting and watching TV.   
  


"Hey, sorry I'm so late. They wanted me to help with some cleanup." Hiccup told her.   
  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Astrid said.   
  


"How was she?" Hiccup asked.   
  


"She was fine. Asked me a weird question tonight. But she's four so." Astrid said.   
  


"She asks weird questions all the time. She's just interested in things I guess." Hiccup said smirking.   
  


Astrid nodded.   
  


"Oh, come here." Hiccup said walking to the kitchen, Astrid followed him. "She circled this five things from that magazine. You can pick one to get her, if you still want too."   
  
"Yeah, I'd love to get her something." Astrid said looking at the items Hailey circled. She choose one and Hiccup noted that Astrid was getting it. 

  
They said goodnight and Astrid left to her own apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Astrid was outside in the parking lot in her car. But her car wouldn't start. She got out and kicked it.   
  
"Stupid piece of shit!" She yelled. She sighed and leaned against the side of the car with her hand on her face.   
  
Hiccup and Hailey came out of the Apartment and were walking to their car which was next to Astrid's. Hiccup saw her.

 

"You okay?" He asked. Astrid looked at him. 

  
"My car won't start." She said.   
  


"Come on." Hiccup said. "I'll give you a ride."   
  


Astrid smiled. "Thank you." She said walking over to Hiccup's car. Hiccup unlocked the doors and got Hailey into her car seat and came into the driver's seat. Astrid was already in the passenger seat.   
  
"I have to drop Hailey off first and then we'll head to work." Hiccup told Astrid pulling out of the parking lot.   
  
Hiccup got to Hailey's school and got her out.   
  
"Bye Astrid!" Hailey said.   
  


"Bye Hailey!" Astrid said.   
  


Hiccup smiled and took Hailey inside to her classroom. He was helping her take off her stuff when Hailey piped up.   
  
"Do you like Astrid?" She said. Hiccup froze and looked at his daughter.   
  
"Yeah, she's my friend." Hiccup said.   
  


"Not like a friend though. Like how grandma and grandpa do or did before grandpa died. Like the stories you tell me about them." Hailey said. The bell rang.   
  


"Come on. Go to the carpet with your shoes and put them on. I'll pick you up after school today." Hiccup said avoiding his daughter's question.  
  
"Okay," Hailey said hugging him. "Bye."   
  


"Bye, sweetie. Have a good day." Hiccup told her. Hailey grabbed her running shoes and ran to the carpet in the Kindergarten room. Hiccup left and got back to the car.   
  
They got to work and Astrid tried unlocking her locker and it wouldn't open. She hit it.   
  


"Ugh! Just open!" Astrid said. Hiccup went and grabbed the key for the lockers they had when the combinations wouldn't work and unlocked it for her.  
  
"Thanks." She said.   
  


"No problem. Having a bad day?" He asked. Astrid sighed.   
  


"It's not even nine in the morning yet and my day has been nothing but shit." She said.   
  


They had some time before their shifts started and sat down at the table.   
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Hiccup asked.   
  
"Yes and no." She said.   
  


"Well, I'm here if you want too." He said. She smiled and nodded.   
  
"Thanks." she said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day when Astrid, Hiccup, and Hailey got back to the apartment building. Astrid called a tow truck to come and get her car and take it to a shop. She went upstairs with Hiccup and Hailey and into her own apartment.   
  
After a while she got a call from the shop where her car was at and they told her it would cost a lot to fix the multiple problems. Astrid sighed.   
  


She didn't think her day could get any worse when she got a phone call later that night. She picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" She said.   
  


"Hey babe, you miss me?" a male voice said. Astrid froze at the voice.   
  


"How did you get this number?" She said.   
  


"Your mom gave it to me." the voice said. Astrid felt herself getting anxious.   
  


"Well, don't ever call me again." Astrid replied. 

 

"Oh, come on babe. I know you miss me. Just come back to me and we can be happy again." the voice responded.  
  
"No." She replied.   
  
"Listen, bitch, I know where you're living, and I will get you back." the voice said. "If it's the last thing I do."   
  
"Leave me alone Sean." Astrid said and hung up. She stared at the phone in her hand and was slightly shaking with fear. She then blocked the number that called her and went to her room and laid down in bed and tried to go to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 5!! 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Back again! I have chapters 6 - 10 kind of planned out for this so I'll probably update a lot over the next few days. 
> 
> Thanks for the good feedback from some of you! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so much. 
> 
> WARNING - some swearing in the first little bit of this chapter and violence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple of weeks and Astrid was walking to her apartment. She went to unlock it and noticed the lock had been messed with. She opened the door, but nothing seemed out of place. She put her stuff down and walked to her bedroom. She started to take her shirt off. 

"Strip for me, babe." A male voice said. 

Astrid jumped and turned around and pulled her shirt back on. Sean was sitting in a chair in her room. 

"Sean? What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!" Astrid yelled at him. 

"No. I told you I would find you. So here I am." Sean said 

"Get out, or I'll call the cops." She said. Sean smirked.   
  


"Really?" Sean said standing up. 

"Yes, really. You broke into my apartment." 

Sean walked towards her and Astrid stood against the wall. He got right in front of her.   
  


"Don't touch me you bastard. Get out of my apartment." Astrid said to him. Sean grabbed her arm hard.   
  
"I'd be careful what you say to me. I put you in the hospital once. I can do it again. I know you miss me." He told her. Astrid glared at him. 

"You're the last person I would ever miss."

"I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. Without me, you would still be living with your low-income parents in a small house with barely anything." He told her.   
  
"That's not true. You took things from me, things I can't get back." Astrid said. "Now get out of my apartment."   
  
Sean grabbed her neck and slammed her head against the wall. Astrid winced.   
  
"I can do a lot worse to you. So I'd watch what you do, bitch. This won't be the last time I see you." Sean told her. He let her go and Astrid gasped for air. Sean left and Astrid heard the front door slam shut. 

Astrid fell to her knees coughing and catching her breath. She sat against the wall and felt tears fall from her eyes. She wiped them away and got up from her spot. She walked to the bathroom and started to run a bath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Astrid got ready and put a scarf on her neck. There was a mark from where Sean grabbed her. There was also one on her arm. She met Hiccup and Hailey near the elevator to go down to his car. Hiccup dropped Hailey off first and then they got to work. They were at their lockers and Astrid took her scarf off, forgetting about her mark for a moment. Hiccup saw the mark. 

"What happened?" He asked.   
  


"What?" Astrid said looking at him.   
  
"Your neck, the mark." 

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." She said putting her scarf back on. She closed her locker and headed out to start work. Hiccup followed her with his eyes, suspicious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, it was around 3pm. Hailey was waiting for Hiccup. Camille showed up and Hailey saw her.   
  


"Hailey, come on. I'm here to get you." Cami said. 

"No." Hailey said. Her teacher came over and saw Camille.   
  


"May I help you?" Ms. Williams asked.   
  


"I'm here to pick up my daughter." Cami said. 

"I've never seen you before." Ms. Williams told her. 

"Oh, so that means I can't pick up my own kid." Cami said to her. "Hailey, let's go."   
  


"No. Daddy is getting me." Hailey said. Cami sighed.   
  


"I'm here. Let's go." Cami said more sternly. 

"NO! I'm not going anywhere with you! Only daddy and grandma are allowed to pick me up." Hailey told her mom. Ms. Williams walked over to grab a folder with Hailey's name on it. She opened it to the section about dropping off and picking up at school.   
  
"I'm sorry, Miss?" Ms. Williams said.   
  


"Bog. My last name is Bog." Cami said.   
  
"Well, Miss Bog, I'm sorry but our school has a strict policy about who picks up the kids. If your name isn't on the list, you can't take her out of the classroom." Ms. Williams. 

"I'm her damn mother and I can't take her out of the classroom?" Cami said, now getting annoyed. 

"Please don't swear Miss Bog. The only people I have listed here is Hiccup Haddock and Valerie Haddock. They are the only ones allowed to drop off and pick up Hailey. They have to sign her out as well." Ms. Williams. 

 

"This is ridiculous. She's my kid. I have legal rights to her." Cami said.   
  


"No, you don't." Hiccup said walking into the classroom.   
  
"Daddy!" Hailey said getting up and running to Hiccup. He gave her a hug.   
  


"Hi, sweetie." He said. He signed Hailey out on the page that Ms. Williams was holding. 

"What are you even doing here?" He asked Cami.  Cami just stared at him. "Go, now." Hiccup said. Cami left and went outside.   
  
"I'm sorry." Hiccup said to Ms. Williams.   
  
"It's okay. Is that Hailey's mom?" Ms. Williams asked.   
  


"Yeah, it is. But don't ever let Hailey go with her, or her boyfriend, his name is Brad I believe." Hiccup said. "It's complicated. But basically, Cami walked out on Hailey and me when Hailey was still a baby. She really only has visitation rights, but I'm trying to get full custody. It's a process. But hopefully, something gets done soon." Hiccup explained. Ms. Williams nodded.   
  


"It's alright, I understand. I'll make sure you or your mom are the only ones with Hailey." Ms. Williams said. "If there ever is another person. Just let me know and I'll add them to the list."   
  


"Astrid." Hailey said looking up at Hiccup.   
  


"What about her?" Hiccup said looking at Hailey.   
  
"Is she allowed to get me?" Hailey asked.   
  
"Maybe soon. But not yet." Hiccup said. 

  
"Okay." Hailey said. 

 

"Let's go, sweetie. Astrid's waiting in the car." Hiccup said. "Thank you." He said to Ms. Williams. She smiled and said bye.   
  
Hiccup got outside with Hailey and saw Cami.   
  
"Cami, why are you here?" He asked holding Hailey's hand.   
  


"I wanted to see Hailey. Is that so wrong?" Cami said.   
  


"Since when, you're the one who's been canceling all the visits. Besides, I don't want her around you and Brad." Hiccup said.   
  


"Why, did she make something up about what we do to her?" Cami said glaring at her daughter.

Hailey hid behind Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Cami.   
  


"It doesn't matter if she's making it up or not. I believe her over you. Now don't ever come here to try and get her again. If you keep this up, it won't be good." Hiccup told her. Cami glared at him before turning to walk away.   
  
Astrid was sitting in the car and looked up to see a girl around her and Hiccup's age with blonde hair as well. It looked like they were annoyed with each other and Hiccup looked angry. She noticed Hailey hide behind Hiccup when the women had said something. The blonde women turned towards the car and started to walk towards it. She stopped.   
  


"Who's that?" Cami said turning to Hiccup.   
  
"Why do you care?" Hiccup asked. "She's a friend."   
  


"Then why is she in your car?" Cami asked. Hiccup sighed.   
  
"If you must know, she's our neighbor. We also work at the same coffee shop, her car is being fixed so I'm giving her rides." Hiccup said. "Not like it's any of your business." He said walking to the car with Hailey. Cami looked annoyed and walked to her own car and got in and drove off. Hiccup sighed.   
  
"Come on." He said to Hailey and Hailey ran to the car and looked at Astrid through the window and waved at her. Astrid smiled and waved back. Hiccup opened the back door and Hailey climbed in and got into her seat. Hiccup buckled her in.   
  
"Hi, Astrid!" Hailey said.   
  


"Hi, Hailey." Astrid asked. Hiccup got in on the driver's side again.   
  
"Sorry about that." He said. Astrid looked at him. She could tell he was frustrated.   
  
"It's okay. Who was that?" Astrid asked.   
  


"Camille. Cami. My ex and Hailey's mom." He said. "She tried picking her up from school today, for the gods knows why." He said pulling out of the parking lot and on to the road. Hiccup headed to his mom's pet shop.   
  


"I hope you don't mind if we stop here for a bit?" He said to Astrid. 

"No, it's fine. I love animals." She said. 

Hiccup pulled into one of the parking spots and they got out of the car. Astrid let Hailey out and they walked into the pet shop.   
  


"Grandma!" Hailey said running inside.   
  
"Hi, sweetie." Valerie said hugging her granddaughter. She picked Hailey up and saw Hiccup and Astrid.   
  


"Hi, sweetheart." Valerie said.   
  


"Hi, mom." Hiccup said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. Valerie smiled and saw Astrid.   
  


"and you are?" Valerie asked. Astrid looked towards Valerie.   
  


"I'm Astrid, it's nice to meet you." Astrid said. Her and Valerie shook hands and smiled at each other.   
  


"She's our neighbor." Hailey said. "She works with daddy at Uncle Gary's store too." 

"Oh?" Valerie said looking at Hiccup and Astrid. 

"Yeah. We've become good friends. Her car is broken right now so I've been giving her rides to and from work." Hiccup said. 

Hailey ran over to some of the display cages that the animals were kept in. Astrid went with her and knelt down with her as Hailey told her all about the dogs they were looking at. 

"I want a puppy, but daddy says we can't have one yet." Hailey said.   
  


"She seems nice." Valerie said walking behind the counter. Hiccup was watching Astrid and Hailey and smiling. "Hiccup..."   
  


"Huh, what? Sorry." Hiccup said looking back at his mom.   
  
"You like her don't you?" Valerie said. 

"Mom..." He looked at her. 

 

"I can see it in your face, and the way you look at her." Valerie said grabbing some papers. Hiccup sighed.   
  


"I just don't want to drag her into everything going on with Cami. You know, Cami tried to pick up Hailey from school today. I don't know why, but probably not a good reason." He said.   
  


"She's not allowed to anyway." Valka said. 

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm trying even harder to get full custody." Hiccup said. 

After a little bit, they got back into Hiccup's car. Hiccup got into the drivers seat. 

"Daddy?" Hailey said.   
  


"Yes, munchkin?" He said buckling his belt.   
  


"Can we go to McDonald's for supper?" Hailey asked kind of quietly.

 Astrid smirked a little. Hiccup picked up his phone and checked his bank account. He subtracted for bills and groceries and sighed a little. 

  
"Not tonight sweetheart. Maybe for your birthday, we can do that. Okay?" He said. 

"Okay." Hailey said and turned her head to look at the window. 

Hiccup saw her face with a small frown through the rearview mirror and sighed a little. He felt a hand on his and looked to see Astrid's hand on top of his. He looked at her. She smiled a little. 

"It's okay." She said.   
  


"I just hate disappointing her and seeing her sad." He said. Astrid nodded. 

Hiccup moved his hand and they drove back to the apartment. They were in the elevator and got to their floor. Hailey ran down the hall to the door.   
  


"Astrid, are you staying for supper?" Hailey asked.   
  


"Uh..." Astrid looked at Hiccup.   
  


"You can if you want too. I don't mind." He said. Astrid smiled and went with them into their apartment. 

After supper and putting Hailey to bed, Astrid was helping Hiccup clean up. She rolled up her sleeves to do the dishes and Hiccup saw the mark on her arm. 

"Astrid, what happened? Your neck and arm have marks... like someone grabbed you." He said. 

"My ex-fiance showed up in my apartment last night. He grabbed and threatened me and then left. I'm fine. I just, don't know what to do about him." Astrid said not looking at Hiccup.   
  
Hiccup felt anger build up inside of him. 

"I'm fine. Really." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded. They finished cleaning up and Astrid went back to her apartment, making sure the extra lock was on, she even moved a heavy piece of furniture in front of the door. 

She changed and got ready for bed and laid down and stared at the ceiling. 

"Why can't I just tell you how I feel..." She sighed and turned and faced her night table. She had a picture of Hiccup and Hailey that Hailey had given her. She smiled at the photo and turned off her nightside lamp and went to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet - around 2200 words!!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Tell me what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I am back again. I'm really enjoying this one and have lots of ideas - so this one will be kept up regularly, if I don't update for a while, it's because I'm doing assignments for school. 
> 
> But I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story! 
> 
> Here is chapter 7! 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup, Hailey and Astrid were heading out to the car when Astrid's phone rang. She picked it up. 

"Hello?"   
  


"Hey, it's Heather." Heather said.   
  


"Hey! what's up?" Astrid asked. 

"Nothing much, haven't talked for a while. How are you?" Heather asked her friend. 

"I'm fine. But I'm heading to work now, can we talk later. Maybe we can plan a visit?" Astrid suggested.   
  


"Yeah, sure! I'll talk to you later." Heather said. "Bye."   
  
"Bye." Astrid said and hung up.  

Hiccup finished getting Hailey in her car seat and went to the drivers side. Both him and Astrid got into the car. 

"A friend?" He asked. They were sitting in the car and buckling up before Hiccup left the parking lot.   
  


"Yeah, we haven't seen each other for a while. She's my best friend." Astrid told him. 

"What's her name?" Hailey asked from the back. Astrid smiled.   
  


"Her name is Heather. You'd like her Hailey." Astrid said. Hailey smiled.   
  


"Can I meet her?" Hailey asked.   
  


"When she comes, sure." Astrid said.   
  


Hiccup arrived at Hailey's school and afdriver'snging her inside, Astrid and he went to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Hiccup." A bigger blonde haired guy said from out in the sitting area of the coffee shop.   
  


"Hi, Freddie." Hiccup said cleaning up a table. Astrid was behind the counter making some drinks. A couple of other people came in and sat with Freddie. Hiccup walked over to the table and started talking to them. 

"Hiccup!" Gary called. "You can talk to your friends later." 

"Right, sorry." Hiccup said and came back behind the counter.   
  


"Who are they?" Astrid asked. "They seem to come in a lot." 

"They're friends of mine. We don't see each other very often anymore though. They all have their own jobs, and Freddie is still in school and since I work and take care of Hailey. I don't see them much. But they understand. But we've been friends for years. The bigger guy is Freddie (Fishlegs), the other two are twins, Torben (Tuffnut) and Reagen (Ruffnut)." Hiccup said.   
  


Astrid nodded and another customer came up to order a drink. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hailey's Classroom**

Hailey was sitting at one of the tables in her classroom, drawing a picture. They had free time during the day when they could play, draw, or do whatever in the classroom. One of the other girls, Sarah, in Hailey's class came up to her and grabbed her picture. 

 

"Hey!" Hailey said turning to her. "Give it back!"   
  


"Why? It's not like it's anything special." Sarah said. 

"Yes, it is! Now give it back!" Hailey said again. The drawing was a picture of herself, her dad and Astrid. 

"You drew a mom. You don't even have one." Sarah said. Ms. Williams looked over at the girls and saw Hailey reach for her picture. 

"Give me my picture!" Hailey said. Sarah looked at the picture and at Hailey, she went to hand it back and when Hailey had the one end in her hand, Sarah pulled on it, causing it to rip in half. "You ripped it!" Hailey said. She pushed Sarah and Sarah fell to the ground. 

 

"Hey! You pushed me!" Sarah said.   
  


"and you ripped my picture!" Hailey was almost yelling at this point. 

"Girls!" Ms. Williams said. Both girls looked at their teacher. Sarah got up off the floor. "What is going on?"   
  
"Hailey pushed me." Sarah said.   
  


"Sarah started it. She took my picture, told me it wasn't special, said I don't have a mom, and then she ripped it." Hailey said. Ms. Williams sighed and knelt down to the girls. 

"Sarah, you can't take people's pictures and just rip them. You also don't know about Hailey's mom. She does have one. But her home is different than yours, and that's okay. But Hailey, you can't push someone when you don't like something that they do, you need to use your words."   
  


"I did... I asked Sarah to give it back multiple times." Hailey said and sighed.   
  


"Well, can you girls apologize to each other?" Ms. Williams asked.   
  


"I didn't do anything wrong." Sarah said and walked away. Ms. Williams sighed.   
  


Hailey sat down at the table again looking at her ripped drawing. Ms. Williams got up and grabbed some tape and brought it over and sat next to Hailey. 

"Here, let's fix it." Ms. Williams said. She started taping the drawing back together from the back. 

It was the end of the day and Hailey sat on the bench with her backpack waiting for Hiccup. She looked towards the door seeing other parents come and get their kids. Hailey's eyes looked towards Sarah and some of the other girls. The girls looked at Hailey and started giggling. Hailey sighed and looked down at the floor. 

It had been about ten minutes and all of the other kids were gone. Hiccup finally came in to get Hailey, Astrid was with him this time. He saw Hailey sitting on the bench looking upset.   
  
"Hey, munchkin." He said. Hailey looked up.   
  


"Daddy!" She said smiling and running over. "Hi, Astrid." Hailey said.   
  
"Hi, Hailey." Astrid said smiling. Ms. Williams came over to them.   
  
"Henry, can I talk to you for a minute." Ms. Williams said. Hiccup looked at Ms. Williams. 

 

"Sure, what's up." He said. Ms. Williams pulled him aside so she could get Hailey's folder for him to sign as well. Astrid knelt down to Hailey.   
  


"What's that?" Astrid asked gesturing to Hailey's drawing.   
  
"It's my picture I drew. But one of the girls ripped it in half, then Ms. Williams taped it back together." Hailey said.   
  


"Can I see it?" Astrid asked. Hailey nodded and handed it to her. Astrid took it and looked at it.   
  


"It's daddy, me and you, in my house." Hailey said pointing to each person as she named them on the drawing. Astrid smiled at it. 

"It's beautiful." She told Hailey. Hailey smiled.   
  
"Thanks." she said. 

Ms. Williams and Hiccup were talking.   
  


"Hailey and another girl were bugging each other today, and Hailey pushed her to the floor. Now, I know it's not like her to do that at all, but she was pretty upset. The other girl, Sarah, had ripped a drawing Hailey made. So they were both at fault for something. I was just hoping maybe you could talk to her at home about it. I couldn't get them to apologize to each other, but I tried to encourage it." Ms. Williams told Hiccup.  
  


"I'm sorry, that's not like her at all. I'll talk to her and see what she says." Hiccup said. He signed the sheet and walked back over to Hailey and Astrid. "You two ready?"   
  
Astrid stood up and Hailey nodded. Hailey grabbed Astrid's hand and Astrid was a little taken aback at first but held Hailey's too as they walked back to the car. 

The car ride home was fairly quiet. They got upstairs to their apartments and Astrid froze when she saw her door. Hiccup looked at her.   
  


"What's wrong?" He asked.   
  


"My door..." She said. Hiccup looked over and saw her door was partially open. 

"Come." He said unlocking his door and bringing Hailey and Astrid inside. "Stay here, I'll check it out." He said.   
  


"Hiccup... it might be Sean. I don't want him seeing you." she said. Hiccup looked at her and could see slight fear in her eyes. Hailey had gone to her room and Hiccup walked over to Astrid.   
  


"Hey, it's okay." He said putting a hand on her cheek. "Let me check it out? I'd rather me than you." Astrid made eye contact with him when he said that and nodded.   
  


"Okay, just be careful." She said. He nodded. He left his apartment and slowly pushed open Astrid's door all the way. He saw an umbrella sitting in the corner and grabbed it. He slowly walked around the apartment.   
  
"Hello?" He called. 

Nothing. Hiccup walked around the living room, and then checked the bathroom and bedroom, and kitchen. There was no one there, but Astrid's door had obviously been broken into and she wouldn't be able to lock it. He came back to his apartment. Astrid looked at him.   
  


"It's empty. But your door is busted and it won't lock. I'm going to call our landlord. But you might have to sleep here tonight, is that okay?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid nodded.   
  


"That's fine. I'd feel better staying here anyway. I'll have to just grab some pajamas and stuff." She said. Hiccup nodded and picked up the phone to call the landlord. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later that night and the landlord came by and blocked off Astrid's door, and told her they would fix it tomorrow. Astrid had gotten some of her stuff so she could stay the night. Hiccup, being the gentleman that he is, offered his bedroom to her and he would sleep on the couch. Hiccup had also talked to Hailey about what happened at school and told her she needed to apologize to Sarah tomorrow. 

Astrid and Hiccup were currently sitting on the couch in the living room, with some random movie playing, and talking. Astrid was holding a cup of tea Hiccup had made for her. 

"So what's up with this Sean guy? No offense, but he seems like a creep." Hiccup said. Astrid smirked at the comment.   
  
"We were engaged. Had been together for three years. It was fine at first, but about a year or so into the relationship, he started getting abusive. It was just little things at first, words and actions, getting mad at me for little things. I didn't think much of it. But soon, it was, I had to be home by a certain time, and I couldn't go out, and over time it turned into him yelling, and grabbing me. I felt trapped like I couldn't leave, even my mom said he was good for me because she didn't know what was going on. It got so bad that he would beat me if I made him mad enough. Or just hit or grab me hard enough to leave a mark. I had no control over my life and had no escape. When he proposed I only said yes because I was terrified of what would happen if I told him no. He did something else, which I'll probably tell you eventually. Just too much to say right now." Astrid said. 

Hiccup was a little shocked for a moment. 

 

"Wow, I'm sorry." He said.   
  
"It's okay, don't feel bad or anything. I got out, that's what's important." She said. 

Hiccup smirked.   
  
"I guess sometimes I forget how much worse some people had it. I mean I always think of horrible my relationship was with Cami. I was going to break up with her when she told me she was pregnant. I didn't want to leave once I knew about the baby. But once Hailey was born, eventually, Cami didn't want the responsibility I guess. So she left. But Hailey is one of the best things that's happened to me. Even if she is from Cami. I just hope this custody goes through. I have a feeling Cami might try to fight back, and I hope my side goes through before that." He said. 

Astrid nodded.   
  


"Yeah, you're a great dad to her. She really loves you." Astrid told him smiling a little.   
  


"Thank you." He said smiling back. "She loves you too. She's always excited when you're going to babysit or come over. She asked me the other day if your car can never get fixed so you can always ride with us." Hiccup said chuckling. Astrid giggled a little.   
  


"She's very sweet." Astrid said. "Did she show you her drawing she made today? It has her, and you and me in it." 

 

"Really?" Hiccup said looking at Astrid. She nodded. 

  
"She told me I could have it." Astrid said smiling. Hiccup smiled and looked at the time. 

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." He said. Astrid nodded and brought her mug to the kitchen. Astrid walked towards Hiccup's bedroom. 

  
"Goodnight Hiccup."   
  


"Goodnight Astrid." 

Astrid got into Hiccup's room and closed the door. She got into his bed and could smell his scent on the sheets and smiled. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Hiccup shut off the movie, made sure the door was locked and turned off the lights. He got on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. 

_'Just ask her out already.'_  His thoughts said to himself. He sighed a little and tried to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! tell me what you think! :) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back again. 
> 
> So it has been brought to the attention of the HTTYD Fandom that the third comic book "The Fire Tides" will not be released. But I was told by Richard Hamilton ( one of the writers of the comic books) that if enough fans show interest and such, that it could change. 
> 
> So if you go to my twitter httydobsessed13 (same username as here ) you will find a bunch of tweets about it and the #releasethefiretides hashtag and there is also a petition that you guys can sign. 
> 
>  
> 
> Link: https://www.change.org/p/darkhorse-comics-release-of-the-fire-tides?recruiter=816211513&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=share_petition&utm_term=share_petition
> 
> Go tweet, and share on Instagram and sign the petition, let's try and get this last comic book! It can give us one last thing to look forward too for our beloved series! 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> See by what I mean that I'm really enjoying writing this story because I can't seem to stop updating! 
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 8.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a week later and Hiccup had gotten up early to put up a few streamers in different colors and blow up some balloons. He had a nice foil balloon that read 'Happy Birthday' on it with a picture of Hailey's favorite show characters. He had her present wrapped and a card sitting with the balloon at the table. He was currently making some pancakes when there was a knock at the door. Hiccup went over and answered it.   
  


"Hey." He said letting Astrid in.   
  


"Hey, how's it going." She asked.   
  


"Good, she's still sleeping." He told her. She nodded. Astrid placed her gift for Hailey beside Hiccups.   
  
"It smells really good in here." Astrid said.   
  


"Pancakes, Hailey loves them." He said flipping one.   
  
"Can I help with something?" She asked.   
  


"You wanna get some syrup, butter, whipping cream out?" He asked. Astrid nodded and went to the fridge and got the things Hiccup listed and brought them to the counter.   
  
"Did you want some fruit cut up?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded.   
  


"Sure, thanks." He said. Astrid went and grabbed some berries and fruit. She found the cutting board and a knife and a bowl and sat down at the table and started to cut them up into pieces. 

"So, is this what you usually do for her birthday?" Astrid asked while they both worked on making breakfast.   
  


"Yeah, I make pancakes for breakfast, and she opens her present from me.  Then she goes to school, I pick her up early, if I can, we stop by the pet shop, then my mom and Gary come here for supper and we order pizza, and have cake and she opens her presents from them. Just quick, and small. Nothing fancy." Hiccup said. 

"It's still nice, does Hailey enjoy it?" she asked. 

"Yeah, but I know how much she would love to have a party." He told her. He brought the plate of pancakes over to the table with everything else. He set the table with three plates and the utensils they needed. 

Hailey woke up in her bed and smelled pancakes. She sat up and looked towards her door that was open a little bit. She heard Astrid's voice as well as her dads. She grabbed her stuffed dragon and got down from her bed and opened the door. She walked to the kitchen and looked in and saw Astrid laughing about something. Astrid looked at Hailey.   
  


"There's the birthday girl." Astrid said. Hailey smiled and walked over to her. Astrid gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday Hailey."   
  


"Thanks, Astrid." Hailey said. She then went over to Hiccup and Hiccup picked her up giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.   
  
"There's my big girl, you need to stop growing." He told her and tickled her. Hailey giggled.   
  


"Daddy! I need to grow up!" Hailey said.   
  
"No, you're not allowed!" Hiccup told his daughter. Astrid smiled watching the two of them. 

"Yes, I'm five now," Hailey said holding up a hand. "A whole hand!" Hiccup chuckled.   
  
"I know. That's why you need to stop growing." Hiccup said and put her down. Hailey ran to the table and sat in her chair. "We're going to eat first, then you can open your presents. Okay?" 

"Presents?" Hailey asked knowing she usually only had one.   
  


"Astrid got you something too." Hiccup told her.   
  


"Really?! Thanks, Astrid!" Hailey said excitedly.   
  


"You're welcome." Astrid said.   
  


Hiccup put a pancake on each of their plates and Hailey told Hiccup was she wanted on hers. Hiccup put on the syrup and whip cream and some berries and cut it up for her.   
  


"Thank you." Hailey said. Hiccup kissed her head and sat down and Astrid and he started putting what they wanted on theirs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast, Hailey opened her two presents, and then got dressed. The three of them headed out. Astrid was still getting rides with them because her car ended up being in worse shape then they thought and would cost way to much to fix everything. So she currently didn't have a car. So Hiccup brought her to and from work, and they would do their groceries together as well so they only had to make one trip. 

Hiccup dropped Hailey off at school and then they headed to work. At the end of the day, they got Hailey and went back to the apartment. Hiccup checked on the cake in the fridge and made sure it was okay. He found the candles to have them out on the counter and Hailey was in the living room with Astrid. Hailey was playing with the doll Hiccup got her, it was one of the "Berk Dolls" that their local city sold. They usually ran them pretty expensive, but Hiccup managed to get one on a good sale. He knew Hailey had wanted one since she was around three years old.   
  
Hiccup had ordered the food for supper and they were waiting for Valerie and Gary to come over. They got there soon after and they had pizza together, after a little bit Hiccup brought out Hailey's cake with candles, and she then opened her other two gifts from Valka and Gary. It was now getting late and Hiccup had let Hailey stay up a bit later. 

"Alright Hailey, say goodnight, it's time for bed." Hiccup told her. Hailey got up and said goodnight to Gary, Valerie, and Astrid.   
  


Hailey ran to her room and got her pajamas on and went to brush her teeth. Hiccup put her to bed and said goodnight and then came back out to the other three adults. 

They chatted for a while and soon Valerie and Gary headed out. Astrid stayed and helped Hiccup clean up. 

Astrid then went to head out back to her apartment.   
  
"Astrid..." Hiccup said. She looked at him.   
  


"Yes?" She said.   
  
"Um, will, would um, would you want to go out with me, sometime...or just dinner here, just the two of us." He said nervously. Astrid stared at him for a moment and smiled a little and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, sure. I'd love that." She said. Hiccup smiled. "Goodnight." Astrid said.   
  


"Goodnight." Hiccup said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Astrid got back into her apartment and locked it. She sighed happily knowing that she was finally going to have an actual date with Hiccup. She went to her bedroom and saw something on her bed. Her smile faded. She walked over and saw a piece of paper and picked it up.   
  


'Don't think I'm not watching you.' The note said. Astrid all of a sudden felt fear. She looked around, didn't see anything else or anything out of place. But she grabbed her pajamas and some extra clothes and a few other things and went and knocked on Hiccup's door.   
  


Hiccup opened it and saw her face full of fear.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked letting her in. She showed him the note.   
  
"I can't stay there. I'm too afraid." She said. Hiccup nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I get that. Stay here, as long as you want too." He told her. She nodded.   
  
"Thank you." She said. Hiccup smiled and got her settled in his bedroom before they went to bed.   
  
Someone was down the hall and had seen Astrid go into Hiccup's apartment. They smirked to themselves and walked away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> Don't forget to please go and sign this petition!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 9!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few weeks, and Hiccup and Astrid had a few nights alone for a dinner date. Well alone, meaning, Hailey was in bed and they just had dinner at Hiccup's apartment. But it was better than nothing. 

Hiccup had dropped Hailey off at school that morning and then headed to work. Hailey sighed and put her backpack up on her hook with her coat and took off her small boots to put her running shoes on. 

It was a Friday and Hailey saw all the other girls had other bags with them, except her. She was curious. One of the girls she would play with sometimes had come to get something from her cubby. 

"Evelyn," Hailey said standing up. Evelyn looked at her.

 

"Yeah?" She said.   
  


"Why do you and all the girls have two bags with you?" Hailey asked. Evelyn looked at the bags hanging up and back at Hailey.   
  
"There for Sarah's sleepover tonight for her birthday. She invited all the girls... well I guess except you. I don't know why." Evelyn said. Hailey just stared Evelyn for a moment.   
  
"Evelyn! Come on!" Sarah said coming around the corner. She saw Hailey and glared at her. Evelyn walked over to Sarah. "Why are you talking to her? We don't like her." Sarah said as they walked to another part of the room. 

Hailey looked down at the floor. She turned to her backpack and unzipped one of the pockets and pulled out a photo. Hiccup had given her a photo with the two of them for her to carry around and she had taped a picture of Astrid that Astrid had given her onto one of the sides. She smiled at it a little and put it back in her pocket and zipped it. She went to the carpet as her teacher called all the kids over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the end of the day and Sarah was talking to some of the girls and pointing at Hailey and laughing. Evelyn looked at Hailey and smiled a little at her. Hailey glared at her and then looked away. Evelyn frowned and turned her attention back to Sarah and the other girls.   
  


Sarah's mom came in.  
  


"Alright, Sarah, come on. Let's go girls." She said as all the girls left with Sarah and her mom. 

Hailey was left with some of the boys who were still waiting to be picked up. One of the boys, Mason, came over to Hailey.   
  


"Why didn't you go with the other girls?" Mason asked her. Hailey looked at him.   
  
"I was invited." She said.   
  


"Oh..." He said looking down.   
  


Hiccup and Astrid walked into the classroom and Hailey saw them.   
  


"Daddy! Astrid!" She ran over and Astrid got down to Hailey's level to give her a hug. Hiccup had walked over to Ms. Williams to talk to her for a minute. Once finished they went out to the car and Hailey sat staring out the window.   
  


"-ley." Hiccup said. "Hailey."   
  


"huh?" Hailey said looking at her dad.   
  


"How was school today?" He asked her. Hailey looked back out the window.  
  


"It was okay." She said. Hiccup looked in the rearview mirror and could see Hailey looked upset, but he didn't want to bug her about it. They got back to the apartment.   
  
"What do you two girls want for supper?" Hiccup asked.   
  


"I'm fine with anything, you know that." Astrid said.   
  
"Um, can we have that yummy food that looks all fancy in weird boxes." Hailey asked. Hiccup chuckled.   
  


"Chinese food honey?" He asked. Hailey nodded.   
  


"Yeah, that." She said.   
  
"Sure." He said.   
  
It was later that night and Hailey was in bed, but wide awake. Hiccup and Astrid were talking when Astrid looked at the time.   
  
"I should go, it's late." She said getting up to head for the door.   
  
"You can stay, you know that." Hiccup asked blushing slightly. Astrid smiled.   
  
"I would love to, but Hailey..." She said. Hiccup nodded and walked to the door with her. 

Hailey got up and went and looked at the crack of her door. Hiccup had his hands on Astrid's waist and she smiled at him. Astrid looks over and sees Hailey at her door.   
  
"We have a peeker." Astrid said. Hiccup looks over and sees Hailey.   
  
"Give me a minute." Hiccup said. Hiccup walked over to Hailey's room and Hailey gasped and ran to her bed hiding under the covers and hears Hiccup open the door.   
  
"I'm sleeping." Hailey said. Hiccup chuckles.   
  


"I'll come to lay with you in a minute okay sweetie?" He said. Hailey sat up and looked at him.   
  


"Are you gonna kiss her?" she asked. Hiccup smiled and closed her door and walked back to Astrid. 

"So you gonna kiss her?" Astrid asked with a smirk. Hiccup smiles.   
  


"If she lets me." He said leaning in.   
  


"She will." Astrid said before locking their lips together. It was short and sweet but so much feeling and love in that one little goodnight kiss.   
  


Astrid then left and went back into her apartment. Hiccup sighed and smiled to himself and went back to Hailey's room to help her go to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cami was sitting in a fancy office when a man walked in and sat at the desk.   
  


"Hello, I'm Mr. Gunner." He said opening up a file. 

"Camicazi Bog, sir." Cami said.   
  


"I see here that you want to file for custody? For your... five-year-old daughter." Mr. Gunner said looking up at her.   
  


"Yes, sir." Cami said.   
  


"Alright, well let's talk." Mr. Gunner said. Cami smirked. 

  
"Lets." She said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple more weeks went by and Hiccup and Astrid were officially dating now. Hiccup and Astrid were explaining to Hailey what it meant.   
  
"She's going to move in with us too, okay?" Hiccup said talking to Hailey.   
  


"Really?! She's gonna live here with us? Where is she gonna sleep? Or put all her stuff? We only have two bedrooms." Hailey said sounding concerned. Hiccup and Astrid smiled at the questions.   
  
"I'm gonna sleep in your dad's room." Astrid said.   
  
"Where's daddy going to sleep then?" Hailey asked.   
  
"In my room, with Astrid. We'll share my bed, and don't worry, we'll find room for her stuff." Hiccup said. 

"Okay." Hailey said being satisfied with the answers. She went back to her room to play.   
  
"Well, that went better than I thought." Hiccup said. Astrid smirked. 

"I'll have to just bring all my clothes and things like that. We can sell my furniture and anything else I don't need." Astrid said. "Put it towards a new car." Astrid said sighing. 

"We will get you a car, don't worry." Hiccup said kissing her head. "But you know I don't mind you driving with us."   
  
"I know." Astrid said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiccup had started to notice a change in behavior with Hailey. She had been a lot quieter lately and would barely come out of her room or talk much. He was worried that something was wrong but didn't want to bug her by asking. He had noticed that every response about school was usually a "fine" or "it was okay" now, instead of her telling him all about her day and what she did and learned.   
  


Hiccup was sitting in bed reading a book well Astrid was in front of the mirror brushing her hair.   
  
"I just don't know what's wrong with her." Hiccup said. "I hate seeing her upset."   
  
"Maybe try spending a day with her, do some stuff, talk to her, see if anything comes out." Astrid said tying her hair up in a messy bun. She walked over to her side of the bed and climbed in under the covers. 

"I probably will. I'll ask Gary for a day off this week." Hiccup said. Astrid smirked and kissed him.   
  


"Goodnight." She said.   
  


"Goodnight." He said.   
  


Astrid laid down and turned off the bedside lamp. Hiccup closed his book and put it down. He turned off his bedside lamp as well and laid down to go to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Hiccup was pulling out some cereal for breakfast when his phone rang. He picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" He said. 

  
"Mr.Haddock, it's Mr. Barns, your lawyer for the custody of your daughter." Mr. Barns said on the phone.   
  


"Oh, yes, hi." Hiccup said. Astrid came into the kitchen and saw Hiccup on the phone.   
  


"It's come to my attention that the mother of Hailey, has also filed for custody. Did you know about this?" Mr. Barns said. Hiccup froze.   
  
"What? No, I didn't. How is this suppose to work now?" Hiccup said.   
  


"Well, it's gonna end up involving a social worker to check out both places for Hailey and to interview you and anyone that you are in a serious relationship with. They'll want to talk to Hailey as well. There's a lot to be done now that her mother wants custody too." Mr. Barns said.   
  


"Okay, well can we set up a time to meet and talk about all of this?" Hiccup said.   
  


"Of course. I'll call you again later with a meeting time." Mr. Barns said.   
  


"Alright, thank you." Hiccup said and hung up. "Ugh!" He said slamming his fist down.   
  


"Hey, Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked at her.   
  


"Cami's filing for custody. I don't know why she's all of sudden interested in having Hailey now. She won't win. I won't let her." Hiccup said grabbing some bowls.   
  


"What do we do?" Astrid asked.   
  
"Mr. Barns, my lawyer, said he'll call with a time for a meeting later. But I'm not going to let her take Hailey from me. No way." Hiccup said. Astrid walked over to him and held his face in her hands.   
  


"Hiccup, look at me." She said. Hiccup met her eyes. "Calm down, it's going to be okay. You're the one who's been taking care of her for years. They'll see that, you have an upper-hand." Astrid told him. Hiccup nodded and kissed her.   
  
"Gross." Hailey said standing at the kitchen door. Hiccup and Astrid looked at her and smirked and laughed.   
  
"Good morning to you too." Astrid said. Hailey smiled at her and walked to the table and sat down. Astrid joined her and Hiccup brought the bowls and spoons over. Cereal and milk were out on the table already. 

"Some people are coming to pick up my furniture today." Astrid said.   
  


"That's right. Okay, that's the last little bit of it right?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded taking a bite of her cereal. 

Once this furniture was picked up, Astrid was officially out of that apartment and she was relieved to be living with Hiccup and Hailey. She never felt as scared to come home anymore. She still had a bad feeling that Sean was on her case, but she tried not to think about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of them were getting ready to head out when Hailey stopped in the hallway of the apartment. 

"Daddy... I don't feel good." She said. Hiccup and Astrid looked at her. She was pale and looked dazed. "My tummy hurts."   
  
"Do you feel like you're going to throw up honey?" Hiccup asked. Hailey nodded. "Okay, come here." He said and brought her to the bathroom. 

After a little bit. Hiccup brought her back to her room to her bed.   
  


"She's sick. She just threw up. I'll have to call Gary and tell him I can't come in." Hiccup said.   
  


"No, I'll stay, you go to work." Astrid said.   
  


"Astrid, she's my daughter." Hiccup said.   
  


"She's like one to me too. Just tell Gary what happened and I'm staying with her. I'll call the school." Astrid said. Hiccup smiled and nodded. He went and told Hailey that Astrid would stay home with her and kissed her head. He gave Astrid a kiss as well and left for work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the afternoon, and Hailey was laying on the couch with her head in Astrid's lap. They were watching a movie.  
  
"I love you, mommy." Hailey said. Astrid froze when she heard the words. She looked down and noticed Hailey drifting off to sleep. She smirked and kissed her head.   
  
"I love you too." She said and let Hailey sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! 
> 
> Chapter 9 is done!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Astrid had put Hailey in her bed and was cleaning up the kitchen when Hiccup came home.   
  


"Hey, how is she?" Hiccup asked.   
  


"She's just sleeping. So I thought I would just clean up the kitchen and start on supper." Astrid said.   
  
"Good, I'm glad she's sleeping. Did she eat crackers or anything?" Hiccup asked.   
  
"No, she didn't want too." Astrid said. Hiccup walked over and kissed Astrid's cheek. She smiled.   
  
"She said something to me today." Astrid said.   
  
"Oh? What is that?" Hiccup said opening the fridge.   
  
"She called me 'mommy'." Astrid said. Hiccup stopped and looked at Astrid.   
  
"Really?" He said and Astrid nodded. "Well, don't tell Cami that."   
  


"You're not upset about it?" Astrid asked.   
  
"Why would I be? You're more of a mom to her than Cami is. You've spent more time with her in the time we've known you than Cami has since she's been born. If anyone deserves to be called mom by her, it's you." Hiccup said. Astrid smiled.   
  


"Thanks, babe." She said kissing him. Hiccup smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astrid was walking down the road to the small convenience store at the corner of where the apartment building was. There was a small alleyway between two buildings and she was grabbed and pulled in with a hand over her mouth. The person slammed her against the brick wall. 

It was Sean. 

He held a knife to Astrid's neck and she was breathing heavily.   
  
"Don't think I'm not watching you, bitch. You think by moving in with some guy is gonna keep me away from you. You will be mine if it's the last thing to I do." Sean said. He put a hand on her waist and dragged it down. 

Astrid grabbed his hand pushing it off of herself.   
  


"I forced it on you once, I'll do it again." He said trying to grab her shirt. 

Astrid moved her leg and lifted her knee up and getting Sean in the groin. He loosened his grip and fell to the ground in pain. Astrid grabbed his knife and kicked him.   
  
"Stay the hell away from me!" She said. She walked away and put the knife down a sewer. She walked into the convenience store and got the couple things she needed and took a different way back to the apartment. She came in putting the bag on the counter. She put the stuff away. She was a little shaken up about what happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the weekend and Hailey was feeling better, she was also excited because Heather was coming over that day. Someone knocked at the door and Hailey ran to get it, Astrid walked over to the door with her. Hailey opened it.    
  
"Hi!" Hailey said.   
  
"Hi," Heather said smiling. "Hey, Astrid."   
  


"Hey, Heather." Astrid said letting her in and giving her a hug.   
  
"Who's this?" Heather asked.   
  


"I'm Hailey!" Hailey said.   
  
"Hiccup's daughter." Astrid said.   
  


"Is he here too?" Heather asked.   
  


"Yeah, he's just in our room right now." Astrid said. "Can I get you something to drink?"   
  
"Tea?" Heather asked. Astrid nodded and put the kettle on to boil water. 

"Make yourself at home. Hailey might bombared you with questions." Astrid said. Heather smiled.   
  


"It's okay." she said finding a seat on the couch. Astrid went to the bedroom and opened the door.   
  
"Babe, Heather's here." She said. Hiccup was reading a book and he looked up at Astrid and nodded.   
  
"Okay." He said. He put his book down and got up and came with her to the living room.   
  
"Heather, this is my boyfriend Henry, but we call him Hiccup. Hiccup, this is my best friend Heather." Astrid said.   
  


"It's nice to meet you, Heather." Hiccup said.   
  
"You too." Heather said. Hailey came into the living room with a few of her toys so she could play in there. 

Astrid was in the kitchen making Heather and herself some tea.   
  
"Babe, do you want some tea?" Astrid asked.   
  
"Sure m'lady." Hiccup said sitting in a chair. Astrid made his as well and then brought the mugs into the living room and sat on the couch with Heather.   
  
They visited and talked and caught up on everything they needed too. It was the evening and Heather stayed for dinner before leaving. Hiccup put Hailey to bed and then came and joined Astrid in the living room on the couch. She sat against the arm of the couch sideways with her legs over his lap. Hiccup turned on some random show.   
  
"I have a meeting on Monday with the lawyer about this custody thing." Hiccup said. Astrid looked at him.   
  


"Hiccup, it's going to be fine. Okay?" She said holding his hand. Hiccup smiled at her.   
  
"I'm just worried that for some reason, they let Cami have her. But I don't want Cami anywhere near her anymore. She basically tried kidnapping her from school, and Hailey has told me what Cami and her boyfriend Brad do when she's there. That's why I don't let her go there anymore. That and Cami basically said that she doesn't want anything to do with her and called her a brat. Which is why I decided to file for custody in the first place." Hiccup said. Astrid nodded.   
  
"That's tough. I'm sorry I have little to say, I never had to deal with this type of situation." She said.   
  
"It's fine, just having someone to listen is nice too. I'm not pouring everything onto my mom now either." Hiccup said. Astrid smirked. 

"Good, I'm glad you can talk to me. I will help you with this if I have too." She said. Hiccup smirked and kissed her. Astrid kissed him back and it got heated quickly. 

Soon, Astrid was laying underneath Hiccup and Hiccup was kissing her and slowly moved to her jaw and then her neck. Their legs were tangled in between each other and Hiccup had a hand reaching under Astrid's top. Astrid gasped when she felt his hand on her bare skin. Hiccup kissed lower to her collarbone and then stopped for a minute and looked at Astrid in her eyes. Astrid nodded slightly at him.   
  
"You want too?" He asked. She nodded again.   
  
"Yes." Astrid said and Hiccup kissed her again. "Hiccup..."   
  


"Hmm?" He said looking at her.   
  


"We should go in the bedroom." Astrid said. Hiccup agreed and they got up and went to the bedroom. 

Hiccup closed the door and Astrid was on him in seconds. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her shirt was off. Her hands were tangled in Hiccup's hair and Hiccup laid her on the bed. Hiccup took off his own shirt too and started kissing Astrid again, moving back down to her neck and down to her chest. Astrid could feel the heat inside her building and Hiccup climbed on top of her on the bed.   
  


I think it was safe to say, a lot more happened between the two of them that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days and Hiccup was trying to get Hailey out of bed.   
  


"Sweetie, let's go please, you're going to be late." Hiccup told his five-year-old.   
  
"I don't want to go to school today." Hailey said covering her head with the blanket. Hiccup sighed and walked over and sat on her bed.   
  
"Munchkin, you need to go to school, so you can learn lots of neat things." Hiccup said.   
  


"I don't want to learn neat things. I wanna go to grandma's pet store." Hailey said.   
  
"We can go after school, I promise." Hiccup said. Hailey moved the blanket from her face.   
  


"Really?" Hailey said looking at Hiccup.   
  
"Really, but you need to get dressed and eat something." Hiccup said.   
  


"Did mommy make something?" Hailey said. Hiccup smiled that she had been calling Astrid "mommy" for a little while now.  
  
"Yes, mommy made something. Now come on." He said. Hailey got up and ran to the kitchen. Hiccup followed her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
As promised, after school, Hiccup, Astrid and Hailey went to the pet store to see Valka and the animals. Hailey ran to the puppies like she always did. Astrid had noticed this, especially a little black labrador puppy that Hailey loved. The puppy seemed to like her too.   
  
"Babe," Astrid said.   
  
"Yeah?" Hiccup said.   
  


"Have you thought about getting Hailey a pet?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded. 

  
"Just can't right now. I hope to eventually." He said. Astrid nodded and continued to watch Hailey play with the puppy.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Chapter 10! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I had some assignments that I had to do, which is why I didn't update yet! But I'm free for now, and currently writing this in class, which is what I usually do. 
> 
> We got SO MUCH snow this weekend here! I live in Canada and we had a snowstorm, so lots of snow and it is FREEZING!! I hope one day I can move to somewhere warmer! I don't like the cold. 
> 
> But, on to Chapter 11.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Month Later

Hailey was at school and they were playing outside. Hailey was playing by herself when Sarah and some of the other girls came over to her.

"Playing alone like the loser you are." Sarah said. Hailey tried to ignore her.

"Leave me alone." Hailey said and she got up to walk away and Sarah pushed her and Hailey fell to the ground.

"Why should I? You're annoying and a baby and have no mom, your dad probably doesn't want you either." Sarah said. Hailey tried to get up again but Sarah kicked her in the side a few times and started hitting her.

"Help me." Sarah said to the other girls. A few them started kicking and hitting Hailey too. Hailey was curled up on the ground covering her head.

The bell rang and the girls stopped and ran to line up at the door. Hailey sat up and wiped tears from her eyes and got up and limped to the line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of the day and Hiccup came to pick up Hailey. He was signing her out and she stood by the door. Hiccup then walked with her outside and Hailey was ahead of him. She didn't even greet her dad when he came in the room, which she always did. They got to the car and Hiccup was helping her in and Hailey winced a little when Hiccup helped put her in her car seat.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked. Hailey just nodded. Hiccup kissed her head and went and got on the driver's side.

"Where's mommy?" Hailey asked.

"She's at home. She wasn't feeling good today." Hiccup told her. Hailey sighed and looked out her window.

They got back to the apartment and came inside. Hailey went to her room and shut the door. Hiccup walked over to the living room and looked at Astrid, who was sitting on the couch with a mug of tea.

"What's with her?" Astrid asked. Hiccup sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. She seemed really upset when I picked her up. It's been happening more often. She'll barely talk to me anymore about school." He said coming to the couch. He gave Astrid a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She said with a small smile. Hiccup smirked. Astrid was a little worried though. She wasn't just not feeling good, she had been having weird cravings, and her period was late. But she didn't want to say anything until she knew for sure.

Hailey shut her door in her room and grabbed her stuffed dragon and laid on her bed and felt some tears fall from her eyes. She eventually fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hailey!" Hiccup called. He didn't get a response and went to knock on her door and opened it a bit. He saw her sleeping on her bed and smirked. He came in and sat beside her and moved her a little. Hailey opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" She said.

"Hey, munchkin, dinner is ready." He told her. She put her arms up.

"Can you carry me?" She asked. Hiccup smiled and picked up his sleepy daughter and brought her to the kitchen and put her in her chair. Hailey rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, sleepy head." Astrid said.

"Hi, mommy." Hailey said quietly. Hiccup put some spaghetti on Hailey's plate and her face lit up. "You made sgetti?" She asked. Hiccup smirked.

"Yes. I made spaghetti." He kissed her head and gave some to Astrid and himself before sitting down to eat. Hailey started eating up. Hiccup was glad that she was at least eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around bedtime, Hiccup was helping Hailey get ready and she winced a little when she tried getting her shirt off. Hiccup looked at her and saw black and purple bruises on her side.

"Hailey, what happened?" He asked helping her. There were some bruises on her arms too.

"The girls at school beat me up today..." She said frowning. Hiccup was a little shocked.

"From your class? Which ones?" Hiccup asked.

"All of them. None of them like me. They all do what Sarah says and Sarah hates me. She started it today and then the rest joined in." Hailey told him.

"I'm gonna try and fix it, okay? But you need to tell me about this stuff honey. I don't like seeing you upset and hurt." Hiccup said. Hailey nodded. Hiccup helped her finish getting ready and tucked her into bed.

He went back to the kitchen and started to help Astrid with dishes.

"She has a bunch of bruises." Hiccup said. Astrid looked at him.

"From what?" She asked.

"She said a bunch of girls in her class beat her up today. I don't know why she didn't say anything earlier, but if they're picking on her a lot, it explains the drastic mood change she's had." He said. Astrid nodded.

"Can you stay home tomorrow with her? I don't want her going to school, I'm going to go talk to her teacher. I took pictures of the bruises too. If this continues I'm finding a different school for her to go to." He said.

"Sure. I'll find something fun for us to do." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded.

They finished the dishes and watched some TV before heading to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Hiccup left after saying bye to Astrid and Hailey. He stopped by the coffee shop to tell Gary that neither him or Astrid could come in that day and explained why.

Astrid and Hailey were walking to the store together and Hailey was telling Astrid about the puppy at the pet store.

"I wish I could have him. He's just so cute, he likes me too. I named him Toothless." Hailey said.

"You named him?" Astrid asked. Hailey nodded.

"Yeah. He reminds me of the dragon in my favorite show, so I named him after that." Hailey told Astrid. "There's another puppy that looks just like him but has light fur instead and that one is a girl."

Hailey continued to talk about the animals at the pet store until they got to the drug store. They went inside and Astrid grabbed a cart.

"Can I ride in it?" Hailey asked. Astrid smirked and lifted her into the child seat part of the cart. Astrid had grabbed a couple of things that were in the cart. She pulled into a section of an aisle and picked up a box and was reading it to see how accurate it could be.

"What's that?" Hailey asked looked at the box. Astrid put it back and picked a different brand.

"Just something I need to take. Just trying to pick one." Astrid said putting that one back too. She saw one that said '99% accuracy' and picked it up. She realized it was a more popular one that she's heard of. She was reading the back and Hailey saw the picture on the front that showed a baby.

"Are you having a baby?" Hailey asked. Astrid looked at her.

"What?" Astrid said. Hailey pointed to the photo.

"There's a baby on it. Is that why you have to take it? To see if you're having a baby." Hailey said looking at Astrid with her big green eyes. Astrid smirked at how smart Hailey was for being five.

"Yes, it's to see if I'm going to have a baby." Astrid said putting the box in the cart.

"Does daddy know?" Hailey asked. Astrid looked at Hailey.

"No, not yet. So this has to be a mommy and Hailey secret okay? I'll tell your dad after I take it." Astrid said.

"Okay, mommy." Hailey said. Astrid kissed her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got back to the apartment, Astrid turned on Hailey's show for her and went to take one of the pregnancy tests. She put it on the bathroom counter and went to check on Hailey, and got her a snack. Astrid went back to the bathroom and looked at the test.

Positive.

Astrid looked up at herself in the mirror. She heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" Hiccup called.

"Daddy!" Hailey said and ran to see him.

Astrid hid the box and test under some other garbage in the garbage can. Hoping Hiccup wouldn't find it and came out of the bathroom to greet him. She noticed a box with holes in it.

"Babe, what's that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked at the box.

"That's for Hailey." He said. Hailey ran over to the box and opened it and gasped.

"You got me the puppy?!" She said excitedly. Astrid smiled and Hiccup nodded.

"Thought you could use him, sweetie." Hiccup said. Hailey ran and hugged him.

"Thank you, daddy!" She said and went back to the puppy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, Hailey was sleeping and Toothless was sleeping on her bed with her. Hiccup smiled at the little scene and closed his daughter's door before going into his own bedroom.

"I have another custody case coming up." Hiccup said.

"When?" Astrid asked tying her into a loose braid.

"Next week. They want to talk to Hailey." He said. "So I have to make a date for that."

"Speaking of Hailey, how'd it go with her teacher today?" Astrid said getting into the bed.

"Ms. Williams said she was not aware of what happened and said she'd talk to the girls. If anything else happens, I won't be happy. Hailey doesn't deserve this." He said also getting into the bed. Astrid sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Uh, sure." Hiccup said.

"What would happen if I was pregnant?" She said.

"What do you mean, what would happen? We would keep it of course." He said.

"You wouldn't be mad?" She said.

"No, I mean, a little surprised, but not mad. Why?" He asked.

"Just curious." She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hiccup said.

They both laid down and turned off their lights and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! 
> 
> IT'S ONLY ONE MONTH UNTIL HTTYD3 FOR USA AND CANADA!!!!!! 
> 
> Now, unto Chapter 12.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup and Hailey were sitting in a fancy office waiting for Hiccup's lawyer. 

"What do I have to say?" Hailey asked her dad. 

  
"Just answer the questions he asks, okay?" Hiccup told her. Hailey nodded.   
  
Mr. Barns walked into the office and sat down. He looked at Hailey.   
  


"You must be Hailey." Mr. Barns said. Hailey nodded. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions?" He asked.   
  
"About what?" Hailey asked.   
  
"About your mom, and dad, and your home, and Astrid. Is that okay?" He asked.   
  
"Okay." Hailey said. 

Mr. Burns asked for a social worker to come and take Hailey. A tall, thin lady with dark hair came into the room.   
  


"I'm Mrs. Harris, I'm going to take Hailey to another room to talk to her." Mrs. Harris said.   
  
"Hailey, go with her, okay? I'll see you in a little bit." Hiccup said. 

  
"Okay." Hailey said and got down from her chair and went with Mrs. Harris.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Harris brought Hailey into a room that was a little more kid-friendly and had her sit down at the table.   
  
"Do you like to color?" Mrs. Harris asked her. Hailey nodded. 

Mrs. Harris pulled out some paper and crayons for Hailey to use.   
  


"I'm going to ask you some questions about your family while you color, okay?" Mrs. Harris said she also set up a small recording object to make sure she didn't miss anything Hailey said.   
  


"Okay." Hailey said picking up a blue crayon and drawing a line. 

"Do you go and visit mommy sometimes?" Mrs. Harris asked her. 

"I use too. But not anymore, it's been a long time." Hailey said. 

  
"Why is that?"   
  
"I don't like it there."   
  
"Oh? Can you tell me why you don't like it there?"   
  


"Mommy and her friend that's a boy, they don't like me." Hailey said drawing on her paper. 

"Why don't they like you." Mrs. Harris asked her.   
  


"I don't know, but they're mean to me. Mommy would tell me to shut up and call me a brat. she said once that she wishes I wasn't hers and doesn't want me. Her friend yells at me too. When I'm hungry there, they won't let me have a snack. I don't have toys there.

"Has mommy or her friend ever hurt you?" Mrs. Harris asked. 

"She would hit me on my cheek more than once, and her friend has hit me on the head and they grab my arms really tight." Hailey said. 

"What about your daddy?" Mrs. Harris said, a little shocked at what Hailey just told her. 

"I love my daddy! He's the best daddy in the whole world! He bought me a puppy last week because I've been sad, and my classmates are mean to me, so he got me a puppy to help me be happy. But he makes yummy food, and plays with me, and takes care of me. I love him." Hailey said. Mrs. Harris smiled. 

"What about Astrid?" Mrs. Harris asked. 

 

"My other mommy? I love her too. She's really nice to me. She takes care of me with daddy, and she loves me." Hailey said picking up a green crayon now. 

"What about where you live? Is it nice or dirty?" Mrs. Harris asked. 

"It's beautiful! It's an apartment, it had two bedrooms and a bathroom, a living room and kitchen. Every morning daddy makes breakfast for us and we sit and eat together, then clean up. Then go in my pretty pink room with all my books and toys and get ready for school or play, and then I play in the living room and watch my favorite dragon show! Then we eat supper together, and clean up and I get ready for bed and go in my comfy warm bed and go to sleep." Hailey said.   
  
"It sounds very nice there." Mrs. Harris said. 

  
After a little bit, Mrs. Harris brought Hailey back to Hiccup and Hiccup thanked her and Mrs. Barns and they left.   
  


"So, how'd it go with Hailey?" Mr. Barns said.   
  
"From what she told me, Camille is no place to take care of that child. Hailey said they hit her and yell at her and they won't let her have snacks. There's no way Camille can have custody of her." Mrs. Harris said.   
  


"Alright, then lets bring that information to the court." Mr. Barns said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Daddy, look at the picture I got to draw!" Hailey said holding up her drawing. Hiccup looked at it.   
  
"It's very nice sweetie. You wanna go home and see Astrid?" Hiccup asked.   
  


"Yeah!" Hailey said and they went to the car.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Hiccup and Hailey were gone, Astrid had managed to get into the doctor and asked them to check as well. The doctor came back into the room after a while.   
  
"You're pregnant. Your test wasn't a false positive, your blood work shows that you are pregnant." The doctor said.   
  


"Thanks..." Astrid said.   
  
"You okay?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I'm fine. It just wasn't really planned, that's all." Astrid said.   
  


"Well, there's options." The doctor said.   
  
"I don't want an abortion, and the dad and I are together. He'll be shocked, but we'll figure it out." She said.   
  
"Okay, well I'm going to refer you to an OBGYN, and you can make an ultrasound appointment, and start taking some prenatal vitamins as well." The doctor said. Astrid nodded.   
  
"Thank you." She said. 

 

Astrid left and headed back to the apartment. She had only been home for a little while when Hiccup and Hailey came in.   
  
"Hi, mommy!" Hailey said running and hugging Astrid.   
  
"Hi, sweetie." She said hugging back. "How'd it go?" Astrid said to Hiccup.   
  
"Fine. I think it's looking good." He said. 

"Hiccup, I need to tell you something." She said.   
  


"What's up?" He asked her. Astrid looked at Hailey.   
  
"Hailey come here." Astrid said. Hailey came over and Astrid whispered in her ear. "You wanna tell daddy our secret?"   
  
"Really?" Hailey asked. Astrid nodded. 

"What secret?" Hiccup asked. Hailey looked at him.   
  


"Mommy's having a baby!" Hailey said excitedly. Hiccup froze for a minute and looked at Astrid.

"You're pregnant?" He said. Astrid nodded. A smile came onto Hiccup's face and he kissed her.   
  
"I'm only around two months, but yeah." Astrid said.   
  
"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Hailey said. 

  
"Yes, you are." Hiccup said smiling. Hiccup placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't believe we're having a baby." He said. Astrid smirked and kissed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, Hiccup and Astrid were sitting in bed and Astrid was quiet. 

"You okay?" Hiccup asked. She looked at him. 

  
"I just hope nothing happens to the baby. I don't want to lose another one..." She said. Hiccup looked at her.   
  


"Another one?" He said. Astrid nodded.   
  
"When I was with Sean, I got pregnant, when I told him, he didn't believe me. Said it couldn't be his and that I cheated on him. He told me I better get rid of it. But I didn't want too. I tried hiding it, but I started to show and he got mad. He started screaming at me and beating me and left me there, he purposely beat me in the stomach so bad, I ended up having a miscarriage." Astrid said. Hiccup was surprised.   
  
"Astrid, I'm sorry, but you know that won't happen. I would never hurt you, and this baby is going to be fine. Okay?" He said. Astrid nodded. 

  
"Okay." She said. Hiccup kissed her. They laid down and Astrid cuddled against him and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.   
  
"I love you." He said.   
  
"I love you too." She said. 

They went to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Chapter 12!! 
> 
> I'll see if I can find time to write Chapter 13 tomorrow - I don't have class so I can probably update.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I got some good responses on Chapter 12 which is awesome! I'm glad you guys liked it!! 
> 
> Now, on to Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a couple of months and Hiccup and Cami were sitting in a courtroom with their lawyers waiting for the judge. The judge came and sat down and explained that they had looked over evidence and all the information given to them from others.   
  
"I hereby grant full custody of Hailey Valerie Haddock to Henry Harris Haddock." The judge said.   
  
Cami was taken aback, she was hoping for at least shared custody. The court was dismissed and Hiccup was thanking his lawyer out in the hallway. Cami came up to him.   
  


"What did you tell them?" She said. Hiccup looked at her.   
  


"I didn't tell them anything, they talked to Hailey too, I know how you treat her and she probably told them what you do or did. Let alone, you tried picking her up from school that one time when you had no rights to her to do so. You lost Cami, you brought onto yourself, and you better stay away from her or it won't be good." Hiccup said and left.   
  


Cami glared as he left before going to talk to her lawyer.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Astrid had got Hailey from school and they were home. Astrid was looking through Hailey's lunch bag and noticed nothing had been eaten. 

"Hailey, come here please!" Astrid called. Hailey showed up by the kitchen door.   
  
"Yes?" She said.   
  
"You didn't eat your lunch or snacks?" Astrid asked.   
  
"I wasn't hungry..." Hailey said. "Am I in trouble?"   
  
"No, sweetie, I was just wondering. Are you hungry now?" Astrid asked.   
  
"No, I'm okay." Hailey said.   
  
"Okay." Astrid said. Hailey went back to her room and put her hand on her tummy that was growling. 

"Shhh, tummy... you're too big. No food." Hailey told herself. Toothless pushed his ball towards Hailey and she smiled and picked it up to play with him. Hiccup came home and closed the door. 

  
"Hey, I'm back." He said.   
  


"Hey babe, how'd it go?" Astrid asked. Hiccup came into the kitchen and showed her the papers.   
  
"Full custody, Cami wasn't very happy about it though." He said kissing Astrid's cheek.   
  
"Of course she wasn't. Hailey didn't eat any of her lunch or snacks today." Astrid said.   
  
"Why?" Hiccup asked loosening his tie.   
  
"I don't know, she said she wasn't hungry when I asked." Astrid told him. 

Hiccup nodded and headed to their room to change. He saw Hailey playing with Toothless in her bedroom and smiled at the two. Hiccup changed into jeans and a t-shirt and came back to the kitchen.   
  
"These lawyer bills are gonna have to get paid off somehow." He said. 

  
"How much?" Astrid asked grabbing the juice from the fridge.   
  
"A lot, a good few thousand dollars if not more." He said. "I'll figure it out." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a few days and Astrid noticed Hailey hadn't eaten her lunch any of the days that week, and some days she wasn't eating snacks either. She thought about it and realized Hailey had been picking at her dinners and breakfast meals and barely eating. 

  
"Hiccup, her lunch is full again. It's been like this all week, and now that I think about it she's barely touched breakfast or dinner too." Astrid said. Hiccup had been filling something out at the table and got up to walk over and saw the full lunch pail.   
  
"Hailey!" Hiccup called. Hailey came to the kitchen door.   
  
"Yes, daddy?" She said.   
  
"You didn't eat your lunch again. You feeling okay?" He asked. She nodded.   
  
"I'm just not hungry." Hailey said. Hiccup had a feeling something else was going on but didn't want to push it.   
  


This kept going for a while, it had been another week, and Hiccup noticed Hailey didn't have as much energy and had lost weight. Hiccup and Astrid were in the kitchen talking when Hailey came in.   
  
"Can I go to a gym?" Hailey asked. Hiccup and Astrid looked at her a little surprised.   
  
"Why, sweetie?" Astrid asked.   
  
"So I can be skinny, and beautiful, like all the other girls." Hailey said. Astrid looked at Hiccup as they both realized what was happening. Astrid went over to Hailey and knelt down to her.   
  
"Do the other girls tell you that?" Astrid asked. Hailey nodded.   
  
"They tell me I'm fat, and my tummy is too big and that I shouldn't eat and I should go to a gym and be skinny." Hailey said. Astrid looked over her shoulder at Hiccup and then back at Hailey.   
  
"Sweetie, listen to me. You are perfect, and beautiful, just how you are. Your daddy and I don't want you to change at all. We love you so much, you can't listen to the girls in your class, okay? What they say, all those mean things, that's not okay, you don't have to believe them. You need to eat your lunch and other meals, okay? You could get very sick if you don't, and we don't want you to get sick. We love you too much." Astrid told her. Hailey nodded and hugged her. 

  
"I'm sorry, mommy." Hailey said. Astrid held her close.   
  


"It's okay sweetie, you didn't know." Astrid told her.   
  


"I love you." Hailey said.   
  
"I love you too." Astrid said kissing her head. "Now go see your daddy." Astrid whispered to her. Hailey smiled a little and ran over to Hiccup and climbed into his lap and hugged him, Hiccup hugged her back.   
  
"What do you want for supper?" Hiccup asked. 

  
"Pizza!" Hailey said. Hiccup smirked.   
  
"Alright." He said and kissed her cheek.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a couple of weeks and Astrid was driving with Hailey in the car. Astrid was going through a green light when all of a sudden the car was hit and slammed into a pole. Astrid's head hit the steering wheel and she groaned a little and looked in the rearview mirror seeing Hailey unconscious. She tried to move but her door had been pushed in slightly. 

Ambulances and fire trucks and police showed up, some fireman unjammed Astrid's door and paramedics helped her out to check her over.   
  
"I'm fine." She said. "Where's Hailey?"   
  
"She's being taken to the hospital in an ambulance, she was injured. But you need to let us take care of you." A paramedic told her. Astrid was beyond worried about Hailey now. She sat on a gurney and let the paramedics clean her cut on her head. 

  
"I'm pregnant." Astrid told them.   
  


"Okay, we'll get you to the hospital and have them look at you, okay?" the paramedic told her. Astrid nodded.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiccup got a phone call while at work and grabbed his stuff and left to go to the hospital. Hailey was in surgery and they brought Hiccup to Astrid who was getting an ultrasound done to check on the baby. Hiccup came in and kissed her head. 

  
"Hey, how are you?" He asked.   
  
"I'm okay." Astrid asked. Hiccup could tell she was a little shaken up and worried. They could hear the baby's heart going and sighed of relief.   
  
"She's perfectly fine." The nurse said.   
  
"She?" Astrid asked.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did you not want to know?" The nurse said.   
  


"No, it's fine." Astrid said. She looked at Hiccup. "It's a girl." Hiccup smiled and kissed her forehead.   
  


"I'm gonna be even more outnumbered." He said. Astrid smirked and chuckled.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that day, they were both sitting beside a hospital bed on the children's ICU floor. Hailey laid on the bed with an oxygen tube in, a heart monitor, an IV, and some other wires. She was sleeping. Hailey's had a couple of casts and some bandages due to some deep cuts. They were told it could take some time for her to wake up.   
  
Astrid couldn't help but blame herself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!! 
> 
> Also, just a note, I know you guys love this story and I love writing it. But I can't promise days that I will update. I'm a college student and have classes and assignments which will sometimes take over writing a fanfiction. It sucks, but that's the way it is. 
> 
> I also have stuff going on in my life too, I'm dealing with some health issues right now that I'm trying to figure out. 
> 
> The best I can tell you is you can expect at least one chapter a week - maybe two. But I can't promise the days they will be posted. I write when I can, and chapters are done when they're done. 
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> ~ httydobsessed13 <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thanks for all the love on this story!! I'm so glad you guys like it!! Some people even on my Instagram have been messaging me telling me how much they love it! I also have a story on my Instagram I've been writing, so if you guys want to check it out you can! My username is the same on Instagram as it is here! 
> 
> But here is chapter 14! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a couple of days and Astrid was sleeping in the chair beside Hailey's bed. Hiccup had gone to get some food and his phone rang on his way to the cafeteria. He answered it.   
  
"Is she okay?" A female voice asked. Hiccup recognized it.   
  
"Cami, why are you calling me?" Hiccup said.   
  


"I heard about the accident, I want to make sure Hailey is okay." Cami said. 

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she's stable. Besides you have no rights to her remember, you're not even allowed to see her." Hiccup said.   
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve this, she's my daughter for Thor's sake." Cami said.   
  


"Yeah, and you walked out on your daughter and me when she wasn't even a year old. Not to mention the abuse you gave her when she would visit. Stay away from the hospital and her, or I will call the cops on you." Hiccup said and hung up. He walked the rest of the way to the hospital cafeteria and got the most appetizing looking food. He went back to the room and put the food on a table. He kissed Astrid's head and she opened her eyes.   
  
"Hey." She said.   
  


"Hey, I brought you some food." Hiccup said and handed her one of the take-out boxes. Astrid took it and opened it and started to eat.   
  
"Cami called asking about Hailey." Hiccup said.   
  
"When is she gonna give it a rest. You have full custody, she can't do anything about it now." Astrid said. 

  
"I don't know. I told her if she tries coming here or anywhere near Hailey I'll call the cops on her." Hiccup said. 

They finished their food and sat in Hailey's room waiting. It was a little later in the day and they heard a small groan. They looked up at Hailey and saw her face scrunch and her eyes flutter open. They were both on one side of her.   
  
"Daddy..." Hailey said softly seeing Hiccup come into her vision.   
  
"Hey, sweetie." Hiccup said and kissed her head. Hailey reached to touch the oxygen tube in her nose. "Don't touch it, you need to keep it in."   
  
"It feels funny." Hailey said. Hiccup buzzed for a nurse and told her Hailey was awake and the nurse went to get the doctor.

"I know it does, but it's helping you breathe." Hiccup told his daughter. 

The doctor came in and started to talk to Hiccup and Astrid.   
  
"She has a broken wrist, a broken leg, some cuts, and bruises, and she had some internal bleeding which was what the surgery was for, we stopped it and she's fine now. I'll give her stitches a check and her lungs and if she's breathing fine on her own we can take the oxygen off." The doctor said.   
  


"Okay, thank you." Hiccup said. "Healing time?"   
  
"4 - 6 weeks for the broken bones. A week or so for the stitches, the cuts and bruises will heal on there own. But she might need some physical therapy. She's little and her bones are still growing, so if we can strengthen them, it would help with the healing process." The doctor said. Hiccup nodded.   
  
The doctor left them with Hailey. Hailey was still kind of out of it. Hiccup looked at Astrid.   
  
"I don't know how we're going to afford all of this. I mean we have insurance, but they'll only help for so much." Hiccup said. Astrid nodded.   
  
"I know. But we'll figure it out." Astrid said. 

She felt horrible, the car was wrecked in the accident and they had to either get it fixed or get a new one, and now they had a bunch of hospital bills, which they'll have more and now other medical bills for Hailey's therapy. They also had a baby to get ready for and the apartment wasn't big enough for the three of them and a baby. 

  
Later that day the doctor checked Hailey over and they took off the oxygen tube and heart monitor and other tubes and wires. They left her IV in though since it helped give her fluids.

After a few more days they were able to take Hailey home. Hiccup brought her in her wheelchair and into the living and put her in her bed. They moved her bed to the living room, for the time being, so she could watch TV and it would be easier to get her around. Toothless hopped onto the bed and started licking Hailey. Hailey giggled.   
  
"I missed you too, Toothless." She said. Toothless curled up beside her on the bed and Hiccup turned the TV on and put on Hailey's favorite show. He went to the kitchen where Astrid was making something to eat. He picked up the stack of mail that had come while they'd been at the hospital. He started ripping them open and divided up the bills and how much they had, including all the medical bills now and a car.   
  
Hiccup sighed. "I'm going to have to pick up more shifts at work." He said writing all the amounts of bills down for the month. He added rent and groceries and there wasn't much wiggle room. 

Astrid went to the bedroom and picked up her phone she dialed a number and waited for an answer.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Hofferson's office, how may I help you?" a friendly, female voice said.   
  
"Hey Mary, it's Astrid, can I talk to my dad please." Astrid said.   
  
"Sure, let me connect you." Mary said and transferred the call.   
  
"Hello?" A male voice said.   
  
"Hi, dad. It's Astrid." Astrid said.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving you on a cliffhanger cause I want too and not quite sure what to do next. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hoping I can update soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back again! 
> 
> Hope you all are doing well, I'm so glad about all the great feedback I've been getting on this story, I'm so happy you guys love it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Hi, dad. It's Astrid." Astrid said over the phone.   
  
"Hi, sweetheart." Her dad said. "How are you?"

"Pretty good actually. A lot has happened since the last time I saw you. I know we haven't talked much, I've been trying to stay under the radar." Astrid told her father.   
  
"I know, it's okay. I'm still trying to deal with your mom and trying to get a handle on Sean issue for you." Mr. Hofferson said.   
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it. I am with someone else now, he is so sweet, you would love him. I'm pregnant too. So lots going on." Astrid told him.   
  
"You're expecting?! That's great, sweetie! I'm guessing you need some money help then?" He asked. Astrid sighed.   
  
"Yeah, and you know I wouldn't ask unless absolutely necessary, but it's because I was in a car accident with my boyfriend's daughter. I'm fine, and she was pretty banged up but she's okay. But we have a lot of bills and some debt, the car is wrecked and we can't afford a new one, but we need one, and Hiccup's daughter needs physical therapy, we have to buy stuff for the baby, possibly find another apartment, because ours is too small, but we both only work at a small coffee shop, and I don't know how we're going to afford all of this." Astrid told her father.   
  
"It's okay, I will help you, okay? Just give me some time and I'll figure it out." Her dad said.   
  
"Okay, thank you, dad." Astrid said. "I'll try and talk soon again."   
  
"Alright sweetie, I love you." He said. 

"Love you too." She said and hung up.   
  
Astrid and her dad were actually pretty close. She was very close to him growing up but her mother had an affair for years and her father finally found out. He left and Astrid rarely saw him. They kept in contact and her father was always willing to help when she needed it. He knew about Sean being abusive and was part of the reason why Astrid was able to get out of the relationship in the first place, and he was trying to track Sean down to get him arrested as well. Astrid was thankful for her dad, even if they didn't live close to each other or saw each other often.   
  
Astrid came back out to the kitchen and saw Hiccup still at the table. She came and sat with him and put her hand on his.   
  
"Babe, relax. It's going to be fine. Trust me." Astrid told him. Hiccup smirked at her and kissed her forehead. 

"I'm still allowed to worry a little bit." He said. Astrid shook her head at him.   
  
"I know you will anyway. But it's going to be fine." She said.   
  
Astrid didn't want to tell Hiccup that she had asked her dad for money, because she knew he would probably refuse it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 It had been a couple of weeks and was near the end of the month. Astrid was working on making dinner and Hiccup was on the phone with someone.   
  
"I need the money by the end of this week, Mr. Haddock. You haven't paid for the medical bills of the hospital yet either." A lady over the phone said.   
  
"I know, I don't get paid until later this week. I will give you the money when I can!" He said firmly and hung up. He sighed putting his phone on the table. Astrid sighed. She took her out her own phone and sent a text to her dad.   
  
A few days went by and Hiccup went to the hospital to pay what he could.   
  
"Just let me pull up the file." The lady at the counter said. Hiccup noticed her face change looking confused.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked.   
  
"This says you don't owe anything. It was all paid for, medical bills, the debt from the hospital, all the appointments and physical therapy was covered and is pre-paid for however long Hailey needs it. The balance is at zero." She told him. Hiccup looked at her a little shocked.   
  
"May I ask how?" He said.   
  
"There was a donation. A huge one. From H & H Enterprises." She said to Hiccup.   
  
"Okay, thank you." Hiccup said and left.    
  


He went back to the house and Hailey was playing with a couple of her dolls on her bed.   
  
"Hi, daddy!" She said as Hiccup came in. Hiccup came and kissed her head.   
  
"Hi, Sweetie. Where's mommy?" He asked.   
  
"I think she's in her bedroom." Hailey said. Hiccup went into their room and Astrid was brushing her hair. 

"Hey, babe." Astrid said.   
  
"Hey, do you know anyone that gave a donation to the hospital for us?" He asked. Astrid froze.   
  
"Why?" She asked.   
  
"I went to pay some of the bill and they said everything has been paid off and covered for future help with Hailey. They said it was from someone named H & H enterprises." Hiccup said   
  
"Oh." Astrid said starting to braid her hair.   
  
"Astrid, isn't that your dad's company?" He asked. She sighed.   
  
"Yes, I called him a couple of weeks ago and told him what was going on. He was more than happy to help. He isn't doing it out of pity. He's always willing to help me out with money if I need it. He's the reason I was able to move here in the first place. I would still be stuck with Sean otherwise. and since you're my boyfriend and Hailey is your daughter, he was more than willing to help. He offered to buy a new car for us too. He even said he would give some money to help with getting the baby stuff." She said and put her arms around Hiccup's neck.   
  
"Astrid, you know I hate getting money like that." Hiccup said.   
  
"Hiccup, he is doing it to help. Not because he feels bad. If you don't want to think it was for you, then just tell yourself he did it for his daughter and soon-to-be grandchild. He would like you. I hope you and him can meet someday." She said. Hiccup sighed and shook his head at her a little and smirked.   
  
"I love you." He said. Astrid smiled and kissed him.   
  
"I love you too." She said and they kissed again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> So much love on this story!! So glad about that! So enjoy this next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a knock at the door and Hiccup answered it.   
  
"Cami? What are you doing here?" He said coming into the hall and closing the door.   
  
"I want to see Hailey." She said.   
  


"No. You're not allowed too, you know that. You have zero rights to her." He told her.   
  
Cami moved closer to him. "Come on Hiccup. I'm her mom, I should be allowed to see my daughter right?" she said and put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Cami, stop." He said to her. 

"Why? I know you miss me." She said running her hand down his arm.   
  
"No, actually I don't. You walked out on us remember?" Hiccup said to her. 

"Yeah, that was almost 6 years ago. Things have changed. We've changed." Cami said moving closer to him.   
  
"Really? Then why are you still with Brad, while flirting with me?" Hiccup said to her.   
  
"I'm not flirting with you, just want some of your attention again. I miss you." She said pushing herself up onto him.   
  


The elevator down the hall dinged and the doors opened. Hiccup looked and saw Astrid coming off, she had a bag of groceries in one hand and was looking down at her phone in the other. Astrid looked up at him and froze.   
  
"Hiccup..." she said. Hiccup pushed Cami away from him. He walked over to Astrid and she moved from him. He grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me." She said and went into the apartment. 

Hiccup looked at Cami and glared at her.   
  
"Stay the hell away from me and Hailey, I will call the cops on you next time." He said and slammed the apartment door going inside. He looked and saw Astrid in the kitchen putting some stuff away. "Astrid..."   
  


She looked at him.   
  
"What?" She said.   
  
"Nothing happened, she came asking to see Hailey and started to flirt with me to see if it would work." He said.   
  
"Why did she even come here? Do you need to get a restraining order against her?" Astrid asked.   
  
"I will if I have too." He said. "But I promise, nothing happened. I would never do that to you, or our baby. I'm not going anywhere." He told her. Astrid nodded.   
  
"I know. I'm sorry." She said.   
  
"You don't have to apologize." Hiccup told her. She smirked and they finished putting groceries away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about a month and Astrid was showing more now with a baby bump. Hailey had her cast off of her arm and leg but was replaced with a brace still and had physical therapy four times a week plus the exercises at home she had to do with Hiccup and Astrid. 

Hiccup finally accepted the help from Astrid's dad and Astrid's father had bought them a brand new van so they had lots of space for the kids and their stuff. Hiccup was currently looking for a new apartment for them to move into.   
  


"Why don't we find a small house?" Astrid suggested brushing her long hair.   
  
"I was thinking that too, more space for the kids as well. Just have to find something in our price range. I'm thinking of quitting the coffee shop and finding something better. But I need to finish going to school first. I was almost done when Cami found out she was pregnant. I had to get another job so I had to leave school." Hiccup said. Astrid came and sat in the bed beside him.   
  


"What were you taking?" She asked.   
  


"Architecture. I love it, building and inventing, it's just so fun. I have notebooks of sketches that I've done." He told her. Astrid sat with her hand on her baby bump. She was a little over five months along now.   
  


"That's so cool. I never got the chance to go to college and I don't know if I want too anymore. Especially with a baby coming." She said.   
  
"You can go back eventually if you want too. I want too, just can't yet. We have too much going on at the moment." Hiccup told her. 

"I know." she said. She gasped a little and grabbed Hiccup's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Can you feel it?" She asked. Hiccup smiled and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to meet her, we have to think of a name." He told her.   
  
"I know. We still have like four months though babe, we'll think of something." Astrid said.   
  


Hiccup kissed her and they both laid down to go to bed.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cami was at home with Brad.   
  
"I'm getting her back. I'm not letting Hiccup keep her. No way. She's my daughter too." Cami told him.   
  
"Well, what do you plan on doing? You already lost the custody battle." Brad said.   
  
"I'll pick her up one day and leave with her." Cami said.   
  
"So you want to kidnap her?" Brad said.   
  
"It's not kidnapping if she's my kid." Cami said. "I'll do it when Hiccup doesn't expect it to happen."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **A Few Weeks Later**

Hailey, her braces were off and she was pretty much done with her physical therapy, she was waiting to be picked up from school when Cami came in.  
  
"Hailey, let's go." Cami said. Hailey looked at her and didn't move.   
  
Hailey's teacher, a substitute that day, brought the folder over for Cami to sign. She stared at it for a minute and saw Astrid's signature and forged it the best she could. Cami went and grabbed Hailey's arm making her get up and to come with her. Hailey tried pulling away. Cami knelt down to her once they were outside.   
  
"Be quiet and listen to me, or I will hurt you." Cami said. Hailey went quiet and went with her.   
  
Cami put her in the car and got in and drove away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hiccup and Astrid came into the classroom to pick up Hailey, and Astrid saw she was gone.   
  
"Hiccup, she's not here." Astrid said. Hiccup looked and didn't see her either. He grabbed her folder and looked at it.   
  
"Someone signed her out, using your name." He said and Astrid looked at it.   
  
"That's not my handwriting." She said.   
  
"Excuse me." Hiccup said and the teacher looked at him. "Who signed out my daughter?"   
  
"The name that is on the sheet, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Looks like her a little bit." She said pointing to Astrid.   
  
"Cami. She did it." Hiccup said angrily. He took out his phone and called Cami.   
  
Cami saw she had an incoming call from Hiccup.   
  
"Hailey, don't talk." Cami said. She answered it.   
  
"What do you want Hiccup?" Cami said.   
  
"I know you have Hailey, bring her back to the school, NOW! I'm calling the cops on you Cami." He said and hung up.   
  
Hiccup dialed 911, told them what happened, what Cami's phone number was so they could hopefully track her that way. They sent out cops to find Cami and sent one to the school to talk to Hiccup and Astrid.   
  
Cami was driving on the highway when Hailey said something.   
  
"Why are you taking me?" Hailey said.   
  
"Because I'm your mother, and never get time with you." Cami said.  
  
"You're not my mommy." Hailey said.   
  
"Yes I am, I had you, I am your mommy." Cami said.   
  
"No! Astrid is my mommy! She loves me." Hailey said.   
  
"Really? She does, then why is daddy having another baby with her. They're going to forget about you, and then you won't have anyone to care for you." Cami told her. "That's what happens when they have another baby. You get forgotten."   
  
"Daddy would never forget me!" Hailey said.   
  
"Just be quiet." Cami said. 

They kept driving. After a little bit, there were sirens behind her and Cami sighed and pulled over.   
  
"Don't say anything." Cami told Hailey. The officers came up to the window and knocked. Cami rolled it down. "May I help you?"   
  
"Can you step out of the car please." The one officer said. Cami opened the door and came out. "Walk to the cop car please." He said. Cami walked over and they started asking her questions. the other officer, a female went to the car and saw Hailey.   
  
"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" the officer asked.   
  
"Hailey." Hailey told her.    
  
"Is that lady your mommy?" the officer asked.   
  
"Yes. But she's not supposed to have me. Daddy says she's doesn't have rights to me. I don't know what that means. She made me go with her from school." Hailey said.   
  


The officer looked towards her partner and nodded. He turned Cami around.   
  
"You're under arrest for kidnapping Hailey Haddock." the officer said putting handcuffs on her and got her into the back of the car.   
  
They called for another car to come meet them so they could take Hailey back. After a bit, they brought Hailey inside of the school and she ran to Hiccup and Astrid.   
  
"Daddy!!" She said. Hiccup grabbed her and picked her up hugging her.   
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked her. She shook her head.   
  
"I was just scared." She said. Hiccup kissed her head.   
  
"I bet. But it's okay. You're safe now." He said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were back at home and Hailey was sleeping in there bed. She didn't want to be away from them and Hiccup wanted her close anyway. Toothless was sleeping on the end of the bed and Astrid was sitting on the bed with Hailey sleeping in the middle. Hiccup came in and joined them.   
  
"I double checked the door are locked. I can't believe she did that. The thing is since she was only gone for a short amount of time they might not be able to do much about it." He said. "I just hope there's something, and I'm getting that restraining order, and don't even get me started on the school." He said.   
  
"Hiccup, it was a substitute teacher. She didn't know who Cami was." Astrid said. " I know that doesn't make it okay. But I'm just saying."   
  
"I know. I'm keeping her home tomorrow though. I want her near me all day." He said. Astrid smirked.   
  
They laid down and Hiccup kissed Hailey's head. They went to sleep.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys go! 
> 
> Sorry, it took me a little longer to write this one, I was having a bit of writer's block. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! 
> 
> So I know it's been a while, school has been insane and I'm behind in some work so I'm trying to catch up. I also been having some health issues and finally figured out what was wrong, but it's not really treatable so I'm just frustrated with that right now too. 
> 
> Anyway, a lot has happened since I last updated. 
> 
> I had my birthday and turned 22!! YAY! 
> 
> HTTYD 3: The Hidden World came out and it is AMAZING! It's also the #1 movie in USA and Canada right now!!! 
> 
> But it was so incredible! I'm not going to tell about it because I expect you all to go to the movie theatre and watch it. You will laugh and you will definitely cry. I saw it four days in a row and got to spend the time with my best friend @TomBoyBookGirl !!! I miss her already! 
> 
> But anyway, this chapter might be a lot shorter than the rest, but it's an update anyway! I can't promise I'll update a lot during March because I have A LOT going on for school and I have a part-time job too. 
> 
> So please be patient with me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a couple of months and Astrid's pregnant belly was pretty noticeable now. Hailey loved feeling her little sister move around when putting her hands on Astrid's tummy. Astrid was home with Hailey one day while Hiccup went out to do some errands. There was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it!" Hailey said running from her bedroom to the door. Astrid came over to the door and helped Hailey open it. Astrid was a little shocked by who it was.   
  
"Mom? What are you doing here?" Astrid asked. Hailey stood beside Astrid.   
  
"I wanted to see my daughter." Astrid's mother said. 

"How'd you even find me? I never gave you my address." Astrid said.   
  
"I have my ways." Her mother said walking into the apartment. She got a better look at Astrid and looked her up and down and saw her baby bump. "You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"Maybe because I don't talk to you." Astrid said. "You might be my mother, but you won't have any relation to this child. I don't need you influencing them." 

Astrid's mother glared at her a little and then looked at Hailey.   
  
"Who's this?" Astrid's mother asked.   
  
"This is Hiccup's daughter." Astrid said.   
  
"He has a kid? Ugh, Astrid what are you doing to yourself? Dating someone with a child, getting pregnant, working at some pathetic coffee shop." Her mother spat. 

Hailey frowned understanding that Astrid's mother was clearly displeased with her and Hiccup. Astrid knelt down to Hailey. 

"Why don't you go play in your room, okay?" Astrid said. Hailey nodded. Astrid kissed her head and Hailey ran off, closing her bedroom door. Astrid stood up and looked at her mother.   
  
"I can't believe you said that in front of her. She's only five-years-old! and I love her father and her very much, she's like my own daughter." Astrid said.   
  
"Well, you clearly will not have a good successful life like this. You need to go to school or marry Sean because he has money! Unlike this person." Her mother said.   
  
"Ugh! You don't even know! Sean hated me! He was abusive, he almost killed me once! But you wouldn't care, because he has money. If you're so obsessed with him, then why don't you go marry him!" Astrid said.   
  
They stared at each other for a moment.   
  
"Get out." Astrid said.   
  
"Excuse me, I'm your mother!" Her mother said.   
  
"I don't care! You are the worst mother! Get out! You weren't even welcome here! You never have been and never will be! I don't want you in my life anymore! Just get out and leave me alone!" Astrid yelled at her. 

Her mother stood there a little shocked and then walked to the door. Astrid opened it and Hiccup was standing there in shock. Astrid sighed. Her mother walked past him and left and Hiccup came in and put his bags down. They closed the door and Hiccup hugged Astrid. 

"Are you okay?" He asked.   
  
"I'll be fine." She said. "I'm sorry for yelling. I know Hailey is here."   
  
"It's okay. I just want to make sure you're alright." Hiccup said kissing Astrid's head. 

After a bit, Hiccup put the groceries away and they ordered some food for supper. Astrid was sitting on the couch with Hailey watching some Barbie movie on the TV. Hiccup brought the pizza and their drinks into the living room. They decided to just eat in there that night. 

"I found a small house for sale if you wanted to go look at it?" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked at him.   
  
"Sure, we can look at it, that would be great." She said. 

"Good." Hiccup said and kissed her cheek. Astrid smirked. 

It was getting late and Hailey had fallen asleep on Hiccup. Hiccup carried her and brought her to bed. He came back and helped Astrid up from the couch. She went to the bedroom to wash up and change for bed. Hiccup cleaned up the living room before coming and joining her. 

They got into bed and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!
> 
> Just a shorter chapter but at least it's something! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> There you guys go!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this.  
> Tell me what you thought!!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
